When Does This Maddness End?
by Grimm Disease
Summary: The life of Sabrina Grimm has never been easy, nor for her daughter, Linda. When she finally finds her new home, the Grimms must stop the Scarlet Hand and save their broken family. First FanFic. Rated T for mild language and situations.
1. Prolog

**Grimm Disease: Okaaaaaaay this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I'm a long time reader, first time writer. I've thought about this story for a long time and decided to finally type it. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I bring home a lot of homework, so I'll try to when I can. The only thing that can encourage me is reviews****. So now for the Prolog of ****When Does This Madness End?**** Enjoy!**

**I do not own Sister Grimm, but I will own some of the characters later in this story**

**Prolog**

"Oh . . . my. . . god. . ." this is how Sabrina Grimm woke up on the day of her wedding. She was only twenty, and she was marrying the love of her life, Puck. She wanted to get married earlier, but twenty was the highest her father Henry would allow.

Sabrina stayed laying in her bed nauseas, she had a bad feeling something was going to go wrong today like they always go. Scarlet Hand activity has gone down for several years, and Mirror(in Granny Relda's body) has gone in hiding.

"Come on Sabrina!" Daphne came bursting in with their mother Veronica trailing behind them. "You don't want to be late for your own wedding do you?" Sabrina just groaned and let Daphne drag her out of bed while Veronica got out the dress. Sabrina knew that there would be no point in fighting her sister; Daphne has practically planned the entire wedding by herself as a gift from her sister.

"I'm up I'm up" Sabrina said smiling. "So what's going to happen today?" Daphne gave a look like she was going to have a heart attack. "I'm just kidding Daphne. Let's get ready for my wedding."

"Well I was worried because of Puck" Daphne argued. "He's freaked out. He's hasn't even played one prank today, not even a joke!"

"Don't worry girls," comforted Veronica. "He's just nervous. All men are on their wedding days. Your father almost jumped off a building if Mr. Canis hadn't stopped him first." All three Grimm women laughed knowing that today was going to be a wonderful day. But little did they know that today would change their lives forever.

When the wedding finally began, everything was set up, and everyone was ready. The alter scenery is beautiful, the sun is shining, and everything couldn't be more perfect. When everyone was seated, and Puck was waiting, Daphne was jumping with excitement, and Henry was hyperventilating. Then Sabrina appeared looking magnificent.

Puck couldn't believe his eyes that this is the same girl who he dumped who knows what on her. He smiled at Sabrina when she finally arrived and took his hand. Friar Tuck began the ceremony, but right when Puck was about to say "I do" Scarlet Hand appeared.

They came in from all around. Everyone is screaming. Puck grabs Sabrina behind him, but she wants to fight too, so she escapes and tries hand-to-hand combat. "HOW DARE THEY DO THIS ON MY WEDDING DAY!" she screams. Sabrina hits vital spots going for more quantity over quality. But there are too many and she is soon overcome. Everyone is fighting and the chaos is too much, and all the Grimm's know what they want.

"Give us the Book of the Everafter!" Queen of Hearts screamed through her blow horn. A shout of roars came from the Scarlet Hand army.

"Sabrina," Puck said, "go get the book and run! We will contact you when safe just don't contact with us until then. Now GO!" Puck pushed Sabrina away and she ran to the Grimm house. (AN: they are in the backyard)

Sabrina quickly grabbed the book from its protective barrier and ran off to her car stepping on the brakes. Some of Scarlet Hand tried to follow her, but she was too fast. Sabrina didn't stop driving until she was outside the barrier. When she left she felt something in her, but she figured it was just her sadness consuming her.

When Sabrina finally reached the outskirts of New York City she stopped and saw that she had cried the whole way.

**Yay a Cliffy! Sorry but I like to give them. Also sorry for it being so short, but it is the prolog, so they should get longer (again first time). Sorry if I wasn't descriptive enough; I'll try to work on it. PLEASE review, it will make me update sooner. I'll accept flames, but if they get too hot I have an extinguisher! Reviews can only help us, me: encouragement, future improvements. You: faster updates. PLEASE REVIEW! I love those who do.**


	2. Linda

**Grimm Disease: First off I would like to thank all of my readers for reading and reviewing. IT MADE MY DAY! That's why I updating SO soon. But don't expect every time, I have school. Now I will try to make the chapters longer, but it's kind of hard since I only have like a somewhat detailed outline of this story, but I work better this way. I forgot to say that this is rated T for mild language and situations. I have decided to make this story into I think 3 parts, this being Part 1 (and no I don't think you're stupid, I just wanted to explain). Now for chapter 1 of When Does This Madness End?**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm, but I do own the character you will now meet.**

Part 1: The Child

Chapter 1: Linda

Linda's POV

Hello, my name is Linda Foster. When I was five years old my whole life change, and I was changed forever.

Let me explain a bit about myself first. I grew up normal, or at least what I thought was normal. I have a mom and a dad, Sabrina and Howard Foster. They are like any other parents . . . I suppose (I only have had them). I have a grandma too, but I don't like her much because she always insults my mom. But if I say anything about I get in trouble with my dad.

We live in an apartment in New York City. My mom says this is where she grew up. My dad says to stay away from the allies unless I wanted to go to jail.

I love my mom above all else, but I don't know why she deals with my dad. I think it's because of me and that she doesn't want me to be raised without my dad. But sometimes I dream of a place where mom is the ruler of this great land, and dad is a handsome prince. But if I told dad about it he would say "What are you doing dreaming? Who would want to live in a place like that?"

I want to talk to my mom about it, but she is always so tired and fragile. I . . . I just don't want to bother her; which is why I asked dad about mom's side of the family. But then he would get offended and say that he wasn't good enough for me. Then I would leave sad while he would just laugh at me.

I found out about a hidden talent that I have. The flute. I can play it like like nobody else can; which I hear is pretty good. But dad says it gets you nowhere. I don't care; I like to play for mom to make her smile (it makes me happy). I feel like that flute is where all the sadness can go away from my mom and me.

One evening when I was playing, my dad grabbed my flute from me. I was furious! This flute was the only thing I could hold to myself. I needed that flute! I start throwing my fists at him with no affect.

"Give . . . it . . . back . . . to . . . me!" I scream in between throws. "It's MINE!"

"Pff" my dad says. "Why do you need this stupid thing? You should learn how to cook like your mom."

"Why do you do this? I hate you!" He slapped my face, and I started to cry. My mom came from the kitchen to see what was going on. Then she punched my dad in the stomach.

"Here you go sweetie," my mom coos, giving me back my flute. "Why don't you play another song? How about my favorite?" You can see now why I love my mom.

"SABRINA!" my dad hollers. "What the Hell do you think you're doing? You _will_ obey me."

"And why should I?" my mom challenged. I was scared now, she _never_ did this before. She would always take his orders and insults by giving him a beer. What is going on?

"What did you say to me? Do you want to end up on the streets again?"

"It's more suitable than this . . . this . . . prison! For five years, five years! I have taken your treatment for way too long!" My dad stood up furious.

"Do you want me to leave? Fine! I don't need this; I can go to my old lady." He started to leave.

"Wait don't go! What about your daughter? Don't you care about her?" my mom begged. This shocked me even more than when she challenged my dad. I mean come 'on, she was on a roll.

"Not my problem anymore. You can take her back to that freak show you left." And he left. It would be several years before I would see him again.

My mom sighed, and collapsed into a chair.

"Mom?" I started to her. She smiled and beckoned me towards her.

"Come Linda, and let me tell you a story."

**Grimm Disease: Get ready for some more explaining. I have lots more to tell. Please review. Every review will make me burst with joy. It's painful, but I'm weird for liking it. Sorry for not making it longer. I try to end it at good cliffhangers, and there will be good cliffhangers. If you have any questions please ask so I can be sure to explain them in the next chapter.**


	3. Let Me Tell You a Fairytale

**Grimm Disease: Yay Chapter 2! Thanks again to all reviews, but I do want more. I still understand though that this is my first story, and reviews will be slow. I want this to be short so on to Chapter 2.**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm, but I do own Linda.**

Chapter 2: Let Me Tell You a Fairytale

Linda's POV

"Now how do all good fairytales begin, Linda?" Mom put me on her lap and hugged me. I couldn't believe that she wants to talk about fairytales! After what just happened! I was so confused, and I wanted to know what had happened to dad. But I replied.

"Um . . . Once upon a time, I think." My mom laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"That's right; now, what if fairytales where real?" I was _really_ confused now. Why would we talk about fairytales? They are most certainly NOT real.

"Mom, what's going on? Dad just left, and you want to talk about fairytales? Can you just tell me what's going on?" I was starting to cry now; this is too much for me. Mom hushed me and held me tighter.

"Okay, okay I will tell you what's going on. But it is a tad confusing and overwhelming, so if you have any questions, just ask me." My mom seemed to want to tell me something, so I nodded and rested on her shoulder. "Okay, it begins a long, long time ago; when your many great grandfathers came to America. They had the hope of saving Everafters from extinction." Mom saw my confused look and stroked my hair. "An Everafter is a fairytale character; that's not calling them a creature, so it's not insulting. Now Everafters where being persecuted left and right, so William and Jacob Grimm decided to save these Everafters and take them to America." I was trying to keep up with mom but this story was boring, and I didn't really care about fake fairy tales. But I still felt like I had to . . . listen. It just seems really important.

"Now, when they first got to America everything was okay, but then humans started to move in close to the town-"

"What town?" I asked, but then I got scared because I was supposed to be listening. I quickly covered my mouth and gave mom my 'you didn't hear me' look.

Mom was surprisingly okay with me drifting off to sleep and asked if I wanted to take a break.

"Are you kidding? We're just getting to the good part, right?" I wasn't going to let mom pass up this bed-time story.  
"Alright, but don't overdo it; you need your sleep. The settlement was called Fairyport Landing. Now the Everafters started to worry that the harsh treatment would return to them, so they were going to attack the neighboring towns. Now your several times great-grandfather William Grimm asked the old and very powerful witch Baba Yaga to help him, so she set up a barrier to prevent any Everafters from leaving Fairyport Landing."

"But, isn't that like a prison?" I asked. "I mean, just because some Everafters were mean and stuff doesn't mean that they all are mom." She just started at me bewildered. "But what do I know," I continued. "I didn't make up this story."

"Linda . . . you are exactly right. This barrier did keep inside many innocent Everafters. I'm sorry; I was just so surprised by how quick you caught on. Don't ever lower yourself Linda." **(AN: I wanted to use a bigger word than lower, but I had to remember that Linda's five. I wanted to use belittle or degrade, not really all that big, but they are to a five year old)** I nodded. I couldn't believe I was right on how this story would turn out; probably isn't that interesting after all.

"Okay where was I? Ah yes, now all of Baba Yaga's 'gifts' require a sacrifice, and the Grimm family had to sacrifice our freedom as well." I was shocked.

"Us? Are you saying that we are Grimms?"

"Yes Linda, you and I are both Grimms" WAIT! Mom doesn't have freedom? Wait, then what is she doing here?

"I guess this is just a story," I said disappointed, I really wanted this story to be true. "Because if the Grimms can't leave then why are you here?"

"Because dear Linda, only one Grimm has to remain in Fairyport Landing. But if there are no Grimms by either death or just by leaving, then the barrier is destroyed." I started to realize something.

"Do I have any other relatives Mom?"

"Yes, you have a great big family with a: grandmother, grandfather, aunt, uncle, great-uncle, and . . ."

"What is it mom?" I can't believe I have this big family!

"Well you might still have a great-grandmother, but I'm just not sure."

"Haven't you contacted them?"

"Well, no. I can't say I have and I can't explain why. But I will when you're older. Now you also have family members who aren't even related to you." I gave mom a skeptical look. "They're family because they act like a family does; they love us and everyone in our family. And we have a great many of them."

"So what happens in the rest of the story then mom?"

"Well, hmm. I think you're still too young to be told everything, but I promise you that you will find out how the story ends."

"And when will that be?"

"Don't worry you will know when the story continues. Now it's time for bed for you missy." I started to pout, but my mom just laughed and carried me away.

"Linda, starting tomorrow we will begin your training to be fairy tale detectives."

"Fairy whata's?"

"Oh did I forget to mention didn't I? For as long as the Grimm family has been in charge, we have been fairy tale detectives. Secret keepers on keeping the magic a secret. And it is what I want to train you for when you grow up. But I leave the choice entirely up to you. So, do you want to be a fairy tale detective?" I practically jumped and hit my head on the ceiling. "You can always change your mind in the future Linda, just so you know."

"Please mom, what's the worst that can happen?" I meant it as a joke but mom then looked stricken.

"I would also like to have you read and memorize as many fairy tales as possible for training. Then once you have a good number memorized, you can begin a fun activity."

"What is it?" I was so excited I didn't know how I would sleep tonight!

"I will allow you to travel through the Book of the Everafter"

"Huh?" The Book of the Everafter? What kind of activity is that? More reading does not sound fun at all. Mom started to reach for me to carry me off to bed.

"WAIT!" I shouted. "What about dad? Does he know about Everafters too?"  
My mom frowned, "Yes, but he wanted to keep you and me away from it. He thought it was too dangerous." She carried me away, but she muttered, "And he was right."

**Grimm Disease: Hurray! Longer Chapter! Sorry it took so long to review, writing all that history took a lot of rememorizing, and please tell me if I forgot something, I will fix it. And sorry about me having to just go through conversation. I know that some or most people like that, but truth be told I was just tired and lazy (I also couldn't think of any other actions or thoughts to go on). Sorry if Linda does not act like a five year old, it's just how I pictured her after having to mature from a dad like that. Please review, I don't care if it's just to tell me to continue, they always help encourage me to write sooner.**


	4. You Will Notice Your Body Changing

**Grimm Disease: Okay time for Ch. 3! (Note: I do not count prolog) I realize that there was a point when my last chapter didn't show, but it did later so it was just a glitch with the system. I would really like to get more reviews and I don't care if you have already updated or are anonymous; I REALLY want more reviews. I don't care if there to even tell me to stop asking for reviews, I'm just desperate****. Again any Qs just ask me and I will answer because I think that this is going to start getting a bit confusing, but I will try to keep it not too complicated. Okay? Ready? Are you sure? Time for Chapter 3!**

I do not own Sisters Grimm no matter how much I want to, but I do own Linda Foster.

Chapter 3: You Will Notice Your Body Changing

Linda's POV (Five Years Later)

Isn't it amazing how fast your life can change in just a few short years? I mean, look I thought this world was normal, but boy do I sure feel stupid. Who would know that there were Everafters everywhere you look? I sure didn't. But now I do and I have to make the best of it.

In my five years of training, I have memorized almost all famous fairytales and have become skilled in: fencing, kung-fu, and detective work. I can't say it was easy, I mean come' on I have had to learn all this in my spare time (mom is cruel when it comes to training), and I've had to keep up with school, flute lessons, and a social life (not that I really have one now with all this training, but I do have one friend named Beth). Still I don't regret one minute of it. I'm still determined to become the best fairytale detective there is. But, I can't deny that I really want to meet my family. Mom says that once I am fully trained and ready she'll think about taking me. To think of a town full of Everafters; I think I would fit perfectly there.

Mom did tell me that New York City is full of Everafters, but we don't see or even contact them; mom says that we're in hiding. Not like I would know why, I'm just told to do what mom says and I will always be safe; which, seems to be her top priority.

My training is so good mom allows me to go into The Book of the Everafter. I turns out that it's this book where you can play out parts in any fairytale, but if you mess up the Editor will get really mad. Then you have to hear him preach about how I shouldn't mess with his precious stories and all. Truth is I don't mess up all that often; I'm pretty good at keeping the story going. The only time where I actually mess up the story is on purpose to annoy him. Mom says it's the immature side of me.

But I have to keep my emotions still. My mom has been acting so weird lately and I think that if I upset her even once she'll faint. I try to get her to sleep, but she is just so jumpy lately.

Because of this I can't have a decent conversation with mom. And lately it's really bothering me because I have the strangest changes lately; there not even the kind they teach at school. It's these excruciatingly painful back pains that keep happening. I feel like my back's going to break open. And then there's my thirst; this is really weird because I drink water all the time and nothing changes. But alas I can't tell mom because of her strange condition.

Mom works as an editor for children stories. Fitting for her don't you think? Mom has improved despite her anxiousness. Dad's harassment took a big toll on her, and since he left she's improved. She still hasn't changed our names to Grimm yet, but she says it's because of us being in hiding and all. Still, it annoys me to see her not go on dates. I have seen her being flirted and asked out by guys all the time and nothing! I hope she still isn't hung up on dad; maybe she actually loved him.

During recess at school, Beth and I decided to go play this game with the other kids called "What Animal Am I?" It's kind of stupid, but hey we're kids! What you do is you act out an animal and everyone tries to guess what animal you are.

Well Ron started the game and he picked a bear, not hard so it was quick. Next was Emily who pretended to be a penguin; I don't think anyone tires that hard. Finally it was my turn; I wanted to pick a harder one so I chose a rhino!

I thought it went pretty well, I just imagined a rhino and BAM! I was a rhino. I didn't understand why my fellow students and the teachers started to scream and run away. Was I really that good of an actor? Maybe I can make this a career.

But then I saw myself in a puddle and realize that I really was a rhino! I was so scared I turned back to me, but how? Shortly after I changed back mom suddenly showed up. She did not seem well; she was starting to get thin.

"Oh no," she simply stated. Mom got out a bag full of pink dust that I know as Forgetful Dust. She started sprinkling it all over the students and faculty. When everyone was dazed mom came over to me and checked to make sure I was okay.

"I'm alright mom, but what-"

"Here's the culprit," mom pulled out this weird amulet from my pocket. "This is a powerful stone that can transform anyone into any animal. It must have slipped in when you left today."

"Umm . . ." I didn't know what to say. But I know something didn't add up.

"Don't worry Linda, no harm done, but please be careful next time," Mom patted my head and said she would pick me up right after school.

Mom didn't talk about the incident at school, and it started to bug me. What the hell was going on here?

Mom sent me to bed early saying that she had a lot of work to do and I had a lot of sleep to catch up.

But I couldn't sleep. I woke up and went to the roof of the apartment. I love the roof; it's where I can be me.

When I go up there I can see the whole city (figuratively of courses). I felt like I could fall asleep right then and there, and I have before. But then my back pains attacked me.

I fell on my stomach; withering around. I started to cry. My throat felt like it was on fire. If someone had seen me then they would have thought that I was possessed. Did this have something to do with magical items? We don't have many. Mostly The Book of the Everafter, and whatever mom brings home on her investigations trips.

Then, I can't even explain it. I threw my head back and a huge spurge of fire came out of my mouth and flew into the sky. The weirdest part was that it didn't even hurt one bit.

But while this was going on I didn't notice that tears came in the back of my night shirt. And that two pink insect like wings popped out.

I fell down. "What . . . the . . ." I whimpered. I held myself in a fetal position and cried myself to sleep.

**Grimm Disease: Well what did you think? Please review I'm desperate! If you have any suggestions or questions please ask me. There are no stupid reviews just stupid writers who make you ask them. Now for the next chapter I don't know whether to make it short and to the point, or to make it long and detailed because it's going to be a pretty emotional chapter I'm planning and thinking. Maybe make it long. So what do you think? There's your reason to review. Another thing is I have a lot of test, so I will try to write when I can. Chao!**


	5. Follow the Directions

**Grimm Disease: Alright time for a new chapter of ****When Does This Madness End?**** Now this is my longest chapter so far, so tell me what you think. I might have to cram some things because a lot happens in this chapter. Finally I would like to announce that this is the end of the first part The Child. The other parts (2) will be longer. I'm donating this story to my mom whose birthday is September 30. **

**I do not own Sister Grimm, but I do own Linda with all my heart and soul (okay that was creepy).**

Chapter 4: Follow the Directions

Linda's POV

I'm still a bit shaky since the "incident" I don't know what happened. I can't talk to mom about it because she's still weird. It's like she's depressed or something. I've asked her about and she says "my past is catching up with me." I don't know what that means; maybe she's just getting old. Yeah, that's it.

Either way my back pains are worse than ever. I always want to bring these . . . these wings out, but I don't want anyone to find out, even mom, so mom and I can stay in hiding. I figured what happened is that I got too close to something magical, but it should go away, right? Shoot, there's no pamphlet for this.

Beth seems to have notice my jumpy attitude also; she tries to understand, but I don't make it easy on her. Beth tries to cheer me up by joking about my height; I'm so short and everyone thinks I am so much younger than I really am. I'm falling behind on school too because I'm trying to find out what magic affected me like this. Fortunately, or unfortunately, mom hasn't notice my grades falling behind.

I talk to the Editor if there were any wings in fairy tales, but he just looked at me and said, "What are you stupid? Of course there is. There is thousands of fairy tales with wings. Can you at least _try_ to be less vague?" I didn't want to tell him why I was asking him this, so I couldn't get too detailed.

But now I'm reading an old fairy tale to memorize. And this is where my story starts going.

I was reading A Midsummer's Night Dream, and man do I hate this story. I can't read Shakespeare for nothing, but mom says it's important and blah blah blah. Whatever, while I was reading, or daydreaming (I can't keep my mind on this story) I was wondering where mom was. It was almost eight o'clock and she hadn't even called. I was starting to worry that something might have happened, but I worry too much. Nothing is going to happen to mom; she's invincible.

When it was about ten o'clock and I was almost asleep, mom came bursting into my room scared and out of breath. "Linda, come here quick."

"Mom" I said sleepily, "What's going on?" She quickly grabbed me and pulled me to the guest room. "Quick get under the bed."

"Mom, what's going on? I'm scared." And I really was.

"Listen Linda," she handed me a folded piece of paper. "Memorize these instructions and destroy them beyond repair. Never do anything that goes against them got it? And keep quiet. The rest of the instructions are on that paper. So memorize, destroy, silent, and follow." She started to leave me, "Linda honey, I love you." Then she left, and I didn't know that it would be a long time till I saw her again.

I quickly worked at studying the instructions, and I didn't quite get it. They were so weird, did she really expect me to follow these. But I had to, so I quickly memorized and destroyed them.

I pulled myself together, and tried to figure out what was going on. Then I heard the front door slam open.

"Well well, look who it is, Sabrina Grimm. The essence of the Everafter's suffering" The voice was so rough.

"Yeah, yeah it's that Grimm girl, umm. What's her name again?" said an oddly stupid sounding rough voice.

"Looks like the goblins have come to take me. The Scarlet Hand doesn't take any chances. Do they?" mom remarked.

"Is she mocking us? I can't tell?" said the obviously stupid one.

"Listen I'm the smart one; which, is why I'm leading this mission. Now don't mess this up, we have been looking for this pest forever. Get her" the not that much smarter one ordered. Then there was a slam on the floor and I heard mom gruff.

"There really is no need for this," mom struggled to say. "I'm perfectly willing to go with you."

"What?" I thought.

"What? This doesn't make sense," the leader goblin quirked. "What are you up to?"

"I just want to get this over with, okay," mom grumbled. I finally got it. She was trying to protect me. If they would search the house then they would find me, and then they would- oh my God.

"Fine then let's go" I heard footsteps, the door close, and then silence.

I was suppose to stay still for a while. But even if mom hadn't told me to I would have. I was just so scared.

Three hours later.

I was still hiding under the bed waiting and remembering everything that had just happened. Then I heard the door open again.

"Hello? Sabrina?" I recognized the voice; it was my mom's friend and coworker at the editing agency, Julie. "Hello?" It seemed that I was going to have to get back to life.

"Julie!" I ran out from under the guest bed and ran crying toward her.

"Linda! What's wrong? Where's Sabrina?"

"Mom's gone. She's been kidnapped"

"What? Are you serious?" I nodded.

"I heard it happen in this house."

"Oh my God, oh my god. Hold on Linda let me call the police" She ran to the phone, and I just stood there hugging myself for comfort.

"Hello? Yes I would like to report a kidnapping, Sabrina Foster. She's 30. Umm, 472 Park Avenue. Okay I will wait here with her daughter." She hung up the phone, "The police will be here for questioning, so be prepared."

When the police finally came; they questioned me about who took her, what time, and if anything weird had been happening to lately to mom. I answered I didn't see them, 12 o'clock, and no everything was normal.

Then the police questioned Julie, and in the end it was decided that I come down to the station.

Two hours later

I'm tired and scared, not a good combination. I'm too tired to do anything, and I'm too scared to sleep. I wasn't much help in questioning either; since everyone seems to agree that I'm just some scared kid who knows nothing. It gets really annoying because they treat me like this.

I have a social worker named Mrs. Linder, she's really nice actually. She decided that I stay at the nearby orphanage.

When we finally got to the orphanage I was shown where I would sleep and eat, given cloths, and told me that it was time for me to go to bed.

I crawled into my bed and fell asleep wishing that I had talked to my mom more.

Twelve o'clock

I've kept to myself the entire time my first day at the orphanage. While I was roaming around I found the office where my social worker was with Julie. Mom taught me a special trick on how to spy through the door. This is what I heard.

"Now Mrs. Johnson," Mrs. Linder said.

"Please, call me Julie. I can't stand being called Mrs. Johnson."

"Julie, we need to talk about what to do about Linda. I've done some research and found Linda's birth certificate; which I'm going to give to her new guardian."

"What? I can take care of Linda until we find Sabrina. It's not a problem."

"Julie, you already have four kids and work all day. You can't afford to take care of Linda." I heard Julie grumble. "And you don't need to. I've found Sabrina's will-"

"What are you looking at that for? Sabrina's not dead!"

"Listen Julie, we're not calling Sabrina dead. But we have to take care of her daughter. Especially if she has a godmother; you don't want to keep Linda away from her do you?"

"No, I guess not. But wait! Have you contacted her yet?"

"No, I haven't. I was waiting to tell you before I call her."

"Well don't let me hold you back, but before you do, who is she?"

"Her name is-"

"Hey kid! What are you doing here?" I jumped, the janitor found me. "Come on, you shouldn't be back here." He led me back to the yard where all the other orphans were. I guess I wouldn't know who my godmother was until I met her in person.

This time several miles away in Ferryport Landing.

Daphne's POV

Hello my name is Daphne Dane, and I am a fairytale detective of Ferryport Landing. I was lucky to meet my husband Tim Dane, who came for a job in this town.

Nine years ago, Scarlet Hand activity went so low that humans came back to town, and now this is almost like a normal town. The master is still somewhere out there with my grandmother, but no activity has occurred.

Ten years ago, when Sabrina left was one of the biggest mistakes in this family. Puck didn't realize that we can't contact Sabrina if we don't know where she is and she can't call us. So we've been without contact with my sister ever since. Everyone's taken it pretty hard, but I think Puck's have had it the worst.

All he ever does is stay in his room. I tried to get him out, but no such luck. He only comes down to get his food, and he eats so little; well compared to how he used to eat.

My little brother Basil is at college, and has been doing very well. I think he needed some time out of Ferryport and experience some normal life.

I made food for my family today and was clearing the table with Tim when the phone rang. I kissed his cheek and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Ms. Daphne Grimm available?" A woman on the other line asked.

"This is her."

"Ms. Grimm, my name is Mrs. Linder and I'm a social worker at an orphanage in New York City, can you please come down here tomorrow morning at ten. It's urgent."

The orphanage, I remember that place. "Sure, I remember that place. I'll be sure to be there at ten." I wasn't quite sure what they wanted; probably some forms that needed to be taken care of.

I had no idea what I had just gotten myself into.

**Grimm Disease: Haha, end of Chapter 4 and of Part 1 The Child. The next parts will be much longer I swear. Now before I head off, I won't be updating until I have at LEAST 10 reviews. I'm sorry it has to come to this, but 10! That isn't that much more. I also don't care if you have already reviewed, all reviews make me update sooner. Also part 2 might take longer to update because I don't have completely thought out yet, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. If you have any questions or ideas about what is going on please share! Until we meet again!**


	6. Hello Aunt Daphne

**Grimm Disease: Yay for getting into the double-digits of reviews! It makes me so happy! So sorry for this taking so long, I had family stuff, homework stuff, work stuff, reading stuff, and just plan getting distracted. Please forgive me. As an apology I decided that this chapter will be like two chapters, and it's not because I couldn't figure a good way to split them. Nope that's not it; well maybe. Okay time for Ch. 5 Part 2 of ****When Does This Madness End?**** Please note that there will be an IMPORTANT notice in the end. Ready? Let's go!**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm, but I do own Linda.**

Part 2: The Father

Chapter 5: Hello Aunt Daphne

Daphne's POV

I woke up like any other day; I got dressed, made breakfast, and kissed my beloved husband good morning. At noon, I told the family, Mom, Dad, Tim, Puck, Mr. Canis, and Red, that I had to go to the orphanage to take care of something. I said it shouldn't take long, and that I should be back by dinner time. So I set off.

Life has been pretty peaceful with Scarlet Hand in hiding. Sure we miss Sabrina, and we are trying to find her, especially Puck. Also Granny Relda is still being inhabited by Mirror, but other than that. Oh who am I kidding, my life is terrible.

But we still try to pass off as a normal family; Tim is a teacher at the new elementary school that finally got rebuilt. Tim and I have "adopted" Red as our own daughter; since her family is umm 'not here'. Mr. Canis has been helping Red with meditating and is more like a father to her, but it doesn't matter to us; we love Red anyway.

Last night at dinner, Tim and Mr. Canis had been trying to convince Puck to get a job. He's a grown man (even if he doesn't act like it). Everyone is trying to get Puck to take back is old job as a dentist (**AN: yeah I know**). But he insisted on searching for Sabrina. Luckily Dad told Puck that not having a job is not helping him stay in disguise, and that if he didn't get a job, he wouldn't allow Sabrina to marry a jobless man. I don't know why Dad thought that would work, it never stopped Puck before. But Puck is going back today see if he can have his old job back as a dentist. I think I might want to take a dentist out of town.

Mom and Dad insist on staying in Ferryport to look after me, and Sabrina when she comes home. I guess Dad got used to this place of Everafters, Mom always loves it here.

The drive was long so I took time to think about why I was called to the orphanage. Something was nagging me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

When I finally got to the orphanage, I saw that it had changed. It seemed improvements were made to make it more livable. But it didn't matter; this place is still where a great part of my childhood was taken from me.

I went up to the front desk and asked for Mrs. Linder. The secretary pointed the direction and told me the room number. Then she went back to her work, but not before saying she was sorry about what had happened. I left her like that; sorry for what?

I continued thinking about the secretary until I got to Mrs. Linder's office, I knocked. "Come in."

"Hello. You must be Daphne Grimm right?" I nodded. I saw a woman in her early thirties sitting at a desk with another woman sitting in a chair across from the desk, she didn't look happy to see me.

"Yes, I'm actually Daphne Dane; I got married you see." I don't know why but this felt really awkward.

"Oh, Mrs. Dane I'm Mrs. Linder and this is Mrs. Johnson" she indicated to the woman in the chair.

"Call me Julie" the woman said bringing up a weak smile.

"And Daphne will work just fine with me" I replied. I was going to at least try to be nice to this woman; even if she was acting like this.

"Now I'm sure you know why you're here Daphne," Mrs. Linder said bring us back to the conversation. "And I know you must be devastated, but these things have to be taken care of."

"Excuse me? I don't think I know why I'm here, or why I should be devastated, or what needs to be taken care of?" Well now I have no idea what's going on. I always hate this feeling, and Sabrina did this all the time to me when we were kids.

"You mean you don't know?" Mrs. Linder and Julie were shocked. "You don't know what happened to your sister, Sabrina?" Whoa, whoa! What's this about?

I whispered, "What?"

"Mrs. Dane, your sister, Sabrina Grimm, I mean Foster," Foster? What's going on? "was kidnapped two days ago at midnight." I started toward a chair. Sabrina was kidnapped? Wait! She was here, all along? And a husband?

Mrs. Linder saw that I was troubled. "I'm sorry Daphne, I thought you were notified."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine" Mrs. Linder and Julie could see that I was lying. But it's just so . . . so terrible. Sabrina, in New York City with a husband, and getting captured by Scarlet Hand. "Now what do I need to take care of?"

Mrs. Linder gave Julie a confused look, and Julie gave Mrs. Linder a glare. "You SEE! She doesn't even know!" Julie yelled. This was apparently argued about before.

"It doesn't matter, Daphne Grimm is Linda Foster's godmother, and it is _her_ duty to take care of Linda. Not YOURS!" Apparently this is a touchy situation; which is why I regret what I said next.

"Who's Linda?" They both started at me with disgust.

"I'm not kidding. You both look like this Linda is Sabrina's kid of something." I felt like something clicked in my head. "Hold on a second" A husband and a kid?

"Oh my God! This is worse than I thought." Geeze Julie, no need to be rude. But it seems the damage was done. These people would never let me take care of Linda now, and if Sabrina wanted me to take care of her daughter; then I'm going to.

"Oh shoot," I said. "I think my cell phone is ringing." I pulled out a small case of Forgetful Dust and quickly sprayed it on them. "Now what where you saying?"

"Umm, we need someone to take care of Linda, and you're her godmother so." Forgetful Dust, works like a charm.

"Yes, but what is she doing here?" I pointed at Julie.

"Julie was," Julie shot a glare at Mrs. Linder, "Oh, I mean _is_ Sabrina's friend and coworker. She helped Linda when Sabrina was kidnapped, and she volunteered to take Linda in. But Julie has too many other responsibilities to take care of Linda, and you are the first choice."

"What about the father?" I needed to know more about this guy.

"Howard Foster left Sabrina several years ago, and has released all responsibilities of his daughter Linda Foster. When we contacted him he said he didn't want to take her in."

"Jerk" Julie said. I'm starting to like her.

"How's the investigation of Sabrina going?"

"Linda is the only one who witnessed the kidnapping, but either she's too afraid or didn't hear enough to tell us where she is. Maybe while she stays with you she can tell you; other than that we have no other leads." Oh great, amateur detectives. They are never going to find her, and eventually call off the search. "Mrs. Dane, I mean Daphne, would you like to see your niece?"

My niece, "Yes, I would very much like that." Mrs. Linder smiled and nodded.

"Well let's not keep her waiting."

We walked out the door into the corridor, and outside in the playground. "Can you pick her out Mrs. Dane?" Mrs. Linder said.

I looked around, I saw too many little girls huddled up in groups. Anyone of them could be Linda, but this is Sabrina's daughter. So how would Sabrina act in this situation?

And then I saw her. She was cradling herself all alone in the shadows. I saw some girls beckoned for her to join her, but she just shook her head. The girls walked away giggling.

"I see her" was all I could say.

"Linda is an unusual case. We do get kids that just lost their parents to be distant, but this is . . . different. She doesn't hang around with any other kids; even when they invite her. She doesn't even look at them."

Julie just shook her head, "This isn't that new. My daughter Beth (**AN: yes that Beth**) is a best friend with Linda, and lately Beth was noticing her being distant. Makes you wonder if she knew what was going on." Makes you wonder indeed.

We walked over to the lonely girl; as I came toward her I saw how she really looked. She looked just like Sabrina, she looked to be from seven to eight years old, but if she is around that age then Puck definitely could not be-

"Hello Linda," Mrs. Linder started. "I would like you to meet your Aunt Daphne. She's going to be taking care of you until you find your mom." Linda didn't look up. "I'm sure you're going to have tons of fun with your Aunt," Mrs. Linder said cheerily. I guess it's time for me to talk to my niece.

"Linda? I'm your Aunt Daphne. Did your mom tell you about me?" I thought I should know how much Sabrina told her.

Linda looked straight up at me and said "No." Then she turned her head back down.

"No?" I thought. "Nothing at all?" Sabrina couldn't have told her nothing about us! I mean, after Dad never told us anything I thought we were going to be different. But I was wrong.

"Mrs. Dane, Ms. Foster," Mrs. Linder called us back from my thoughts. "We should go back to my office to take care of a few papers."

"Yes, we should," I could not take my eyes off of her, Linda. She was so . . . cold. I know nothing about her, and yet I'm suspicious. But I shouldn't be like Sabrina; I won't think that she would. NO, no Linda couldn't have taken out her own mother. She's just scared. But she knows something, and I'll find out what.

"Well ladies," We finally got back to Mrs. Linder's office. "If you like, we can get these papers signed today and you guys can go home."

"I would just like to say something," Julie said. "Maybe Beth and I could come over and you know, hang out? Beth and Linda are very good friends after all. Wouldn't you like that Linda?"

"It would be nice, I guess." Linda is refusing to look at anyone.

"I think that will be great; now how about those papers," I wanted to get Linda home as quickly as possible.

"Okay just signed here, and here" While I was signing I remembered something, Puck. This was Sabrina's child, but not his. He is going to freak out. Now I really didn't want to go home; maybe I could try to delay-

"Okay Daphne, we're all done. You can go now with your niece now. I will contact you in a week to see how it's going." Great, now I have to go straight home, and Linda has continued to avoid looking at me. "One more thing Daphne, you and Linda can stop by Sabrina's apartment and take any belongings for Linda as long as you get the okay with the police. Julie will escort you." This kind of delay is not what I wanted.

I decided to wait for Linda outside; because I just can't look at the same house that Sabrina lived in and got kidnapped in.

When Linda got back she carried a suitcase. "Do you have all that you need?" She nodded.

Linda's POV

I don't know who she thinks she is, but I got a mission to carry out and I intend to do so.

The police didn't really check my stuff because why would they have to worry about a little girl? All I told them is that I'm bringing a few cloths and my favorite book. I hope my _Aunt_ Daphne is as easy to convince.

Daphne's POV

We have been driving for hours and Linda and I have hardly talked at all. If I am to get close to her, then we have to communicate. "So Linda, how old are you again?" Perhaps she is old enough, then the kid could be-

"I'm seven." Well that killed that hope. Puck is not going to like this, but I have bigger things to worry about now.

"Tell me Linda, what do you know about fairytales?" Did Sabrina tell her at least some things?

"They're stupid. I never really read them or got into them. Besides, what's the point; after all, they are fake."

I don't believe it. Sabrina told her absolutely nothing! Life for Linda at Ferryport is going to be hard. "Yes, well our family's big on fairy tales." I said joyfully. Be nice I told myself.

"That's nice." Is she not even paying attention to me!

We finally made it into town, I pointed out all of my favorite places. It's a good thing that humans have moved back in; it makes the town more realistic. We finally pulled into the Grimm house.

"Here we are. Oh everyone's going to be so excited to see you Linda!" I hate lying.

"Will-will they like me?" Linda muttered. I smiled, we're connecting!

"Of course they will, who wouldn't?" Except of course Puck, "Hold on Linda; I'm going to tell everyone you're here." More like warn everybody about you.

I walked up to the door and went inside with one last look at Linda. "HEY I'M HOME!" I yelled throughout the house. "EMERGENCY FAMILY MEETING! EVERYONE MUST ATTEND! Including you Puck," I saw him try to slip away. "In fact this greatly concerns you." Puck just gave me a confused look; I'm going to be getting a lot of those for a while.

"Daphne honey what's wrong?" my mother Veronica called. "Why are we having an emergency meeting?"

Everyone had finally arrived. "Everyone I have good news, bad news, and it depends on how you look at it news. The good news is that I know where Sabrina used to live," Puck looked up and started to speak, but I stopped him. "But the bad news is that she's been reported kidnapped." Everyone was frantic.

"Wait, what's the depends on how you look at it news?" Tim said. Thanks Tim; just the subject I've been trying to avoid.

"Sabrina had a daughter." Gasps everywhere, Henry looked at Puck with daggers.

"Look at what you did to my daughter you stupid fairy." He looked so mad, and Puck looked kind of proud or shocked.

"No dad, Puck's not the father," Puck stared at me. "Sabrina got married, and the kid's seven; that's too young for her to be Puck's.

"So are we going to meet her?" Veronica said trying to smile. She is one kind grandmother.

"Yeah hold on I'll bring her in."

**Grimm Disease: Dun-duh-DUN! Hurray for this chapter! I really am sorry this took so long, and after I made that requirement, Ugh. Now for the important message: the next chapter I'm planning on being a deleted scene from the last chapter, Follow the Instructions. In this chapter I will also answer some questions posted. So if you have any questions please ask me, and I will respond. Another thing is that if you want to see a flashback of something to help you understand I'm willing to answer. I do plan on another flashback later in Part 2. I think that this part and part 3 is going to be mostly Puck, then a bit of Daphne and Sab- opps! Please review. **


	7. Deleted Scene No 1

**Grimm Disease: Thank you all for reviewing. Your reviews make me jump for joy! This chapter is going to be a deleted scene from the chapter Follow the Directions. I got rid of this scene because it was just getting way too confusing and I thought it gave away too much. But the last chapter, Hello Aunt Daphne, told the information which is what making you guys questions this story, and I love you for that! Now I have to say that Linda's age IS important and I tried to make the math very simple, and you should be worried if you can't add 5+5 together. I've created this story with the thought that you, the readers, would know what was going on and the characters would not, so then you can scream at your computer screen and go "NO YOU FOOLS!" You can hate me I know; I'll make you want to egg my house. I don't plan on any other deleted scenes, but I'm not 100% sure. I think I'll give a certain back story though to fill in some key info. But you're sick and tired of me talking so here is Deleted Scene from Chapter Follow the Directions. **

**I don't own Sisters Grimm.**

**Part of this story is straight out of the chapter.**

I quickly worked at studying the instructions, and I didn't quite get it. They were so weird, did she really expect me to follow these. But I had to, so I quickly memorized and destroyed them.

I pulled myself together, and tried to figure out what was going on. Then I heard the front door slam open.

"Well well, look who it is, Sabrina Grimm. The essence of the Everafter's suffering" The voice was so rough.

"Yeah, yeah it's that Grimm girl, umm. What's her name again?" said an oddly stupid sounding rough voice.

"Looks like the goblins have come to take me. The Scarlet Hand doesn't take any chances. Do they?" mom remarked.

"Is she mocking us? I can't tell?" said the obviously stupid one.

"Listen I'm the smart one; which, is why I'm leading this mission. Now don't mess this up, we have been looking for this pest forever. Get her" the not that much smarter one ordered. Then there was a slam on the floor and I heard mom gruff.

"There really is no need for this," mom struggled to say. "I'm perfectly willing to go with you."

"What?" I thought.

"What? This doesn't make sense," the leader goblin quirked. "What are you up to?" **(AN: Now is when the scene starts!)**

"Do you think she's trying to hide something boss?" questioned the stupid goblin.

"Of course she's trying to hide something, I know that!" he panicked. "Now look around so we don't leave anything important behind."

"Like what?'

"Like magical items or something. JUST LOOK!" This leader goblin must really hate working with idiots like this guy, but I don't think he's that smart either.

I heard the door to the spare room open; I held my breath. The footsteps where walking around everywhere. He just might find me.

The door closed and I could breathe again. I couldn't be found out, my mom is practically sacrificing herself for me, but why does she need to?

"I finish searching boss."

"Good- WAIT! Did you use the Sniffer?"

"I told you already that there's nothing here that you want," mom was still trying to get rid of these guys for me.

"Look you should know that saying that makes us think that there is. So go look! And use the Sniffer." I then heard a groan and some shuffling. A few blows with the whistle and then nothing.

"Maybe the Smeller, or Snuffer or whatever is broken," I thought.

Then a hideous face appears under the bed. I screamed.

"Oh boss! There's a girlie here! Glad we found her eh?" I was grabbed by my hair by this hideous creature that looked like something had puked and gone rotten. He had a big snotty nose and bulging puss-filled eyes. He carried an axe with his other arm and dragged me into the living room.

Beside him I saw what the Sniffer is, an orb with small holes in it that kept breathing in and out air. The goblin blew on a whistle and the orb stopped breathing.

"Well well, what do we have here, Sabrina?" the boss goblin said toying my mom. She was freaking out, and I tried to get free but it was no use with the hold this goblin had on me.

"Let . . . me . . . GO!" I shouted. The henchmen goblin just pulled my hair tighter. He just laughed at me.

"Heh, yeah right. Give me a break kid, I'm not _that_ stupid. Wait, did I just call myself stupid?" the goblin realized. His boss sighed and grabbed my mom's throat.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, NOW WHAT IS THIS?" He spat in her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied. "She's probably some street urchin that wandered in here."

"Oh? Well we'll get rid of her for you." He snapped his fingers at his underling. The axe went to my throat. "Now WHAT is SHE?"

"No one!" mom panicked. The axe pressed harder on my throat; blood appeared. I winced.

He screamed in her face, "TELL ME OR SO HELP ME I'LL CUT HER HEAD OFF!"

"OKAY!" mom screamed defeated. "Okay she's my daughter. I got married to a human a long time ago and we had her. She's seven."

"Seven? Are you sure?" the leader goblin asked.

"Yes seven, far too young for her to be magical," Mom replied. In all the times that I have known my mom she never seemed so desperate. But why would they think that I'm magical? Maybe mom doesn't know that I am. Oh goodness gracious I should have told her sooner. Then maybe this whole situation could have been avoided. But I have to trust mom and follow the directions she gave me.

"Hmm," said the goblin leader. "It could be possible." The goblin holding me sniffed me.

"Ugh!" he made a face. "Definitely smells like human too."

"But she's still a Grimm, and Grimms are too bothersome to ignore; even human." The leader muttered.

"No she's not," mom said with her head down. "She's a Foster. I never trained her in magic or anything of that sort." I know that mom is trying to protect me, but I feel so lost right now.

"Look," she continued. "Take me away right now. Forget her. Like I said she's nothing of importance. Let us leave now and I'll go without a fight."

"I'm . . . nothing?" I whimpered. She doesn't really think that does she?

The goblins let go of mom and me, and went outside with her following closely behind.

I laid myself out on the floor crying again, "Is this real?" I thought only to realize that I had said it out loud.

**Grimm Disease: All done. I hope you like this deleted scene. Like I said, it just got to complicated and I didn't want to reveal that whole age difference thing yet, so I decided to tell it now. Tell me what you think! I plan on the next chapter being majorly AKWARD! **


	8. Please Pass the Silence

**Grimm Disease: Thank you for the reviews readers! I'm happy that you like the upcoming awkwardness because I love messing with the characters lives and making them worse! And trust me; it's going to be happing a lot. Not much to say right now, so happy reading!**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm, but I do own Linda and all her craziness.**

Chapter 6: Please Pass the Silence

Linda's POV

I've been waiting in the car for five minutes, and I think I've heard some shouting inside the house. Gosh, I'm so nervous. I don't even know if these people will like me- WAIT! Like me? That's not the issue right now, it's getting mom back from whoever took her. For that I have to do what she told me to do. But her directions just don't make sense. Why would she want me to not-

"Linda?" My 'Aunt' Daphne tapped on the window of the car. "Come on out now dear, it's time to meet the family." She opened my door and beckoned me out.

While I got out I continued to examine the house. It's so strange, like it doesn't even fit with the surroundings. I believe I sense magic coming from the house, and a great amount. But I must not let them know that I know about magic; the instructions clearly state-

"Alright, I got your suitcase. Ready?" I turned around seeing that Daphne was holding my suitcase in one hand, and held out the other hand for me to grab. But I turned away.

"Right, let's go." Daphne frowned but led me inside. Once inside I saw immediately that the house was overflowed with books. I tried to count but I soon gave up on account of me getting dizzy from counting so many books. Then I saw the family.

My Aunt went over to a man who seems her age with dark hair and eyes. She held his hand, and I saw the matching rings. So I guess he's my uncle.

Then I saw two old people, a man and a woman. I could see some of my mom in both of them. Must be the grandparents. **(AN: Guys, she's a detective so this isn't that hard for her to figure out)**

My eyes drifted to a girl around my age in all red. She was standing in front of an old man who looked like he would fall apart any minute, but seemed to be in a calm state. Different from the girl in red who looked like she could freak out any second. The girl in red looked up at me and smiled, but it looked to me like pity. But why?

I felt stares all around, but one set of eyes seemed to try to burn right through me. I turned to see a man with dirty blond hair and green eyes. He kept looking at me as if he was trying to figure out a math problem. I don't know why, but I feel very uncomfortable with him looking at me.

"Umm, Linda dear?" Daphne called me back from my thoughts. "This is the family. Now he," she pointed to the strange man, "he is a family friend. Linda meet Puck, Puck meet Linda."

Puck's POV

"Linda meet Puck, Puck meet Linda." Is she kidding me? She's going to introduce me like that? A 'family friend'? I deserve a better introduction for all I've done for this family. Wait I'm thinking off topic.

Marshmallow- I meant Daphne, continued to introduce the others. But I couldn't stop staring at her. This is Sabina's child? Her daughter? And they've been in New York all this time? I should've known better.

Linda. She looks just like Sabrina; in fact, she looks exactly like Sabrina. I don't see any of this 'father' in her. Is this good or bad? I have no idea because I want to know a little bit of what he looks like. On the other hand, Linda's a constant reminder that of Sabrina forgetting me and marrying another. Going all the way to even have a kid! I thought she loved me, and would wait for me. I guess I was wrong. Linda is the problem with Sabrina and me.

"Tim, how's dinner coming along? I'm sure Linda is starved for a home cooked meal," chirped Daphne.

"Oh yes, Linda I hope you like our family's 'special' spaghetti," Tim replied. "It's a favorite of many."

I smirked. A favorite? Sure _I_ like it, but I like to eat anything! It's strange didn't Sabrina get the 'special' spaghetti when she first came here? Weird.

Linda followed Daphne into the dining room; which was already set. I realized that there was no place for Linda. "Puck," Daphne whispered, "I need you to quickly set the table for Linda. I want her to feel like we already knew she was coming. You know to feel accepted and not a burden just because we just found out about her."

Accepted? "Accepted?" I barked back whispering. "Why should we accept her? And why should _I_ do work? You know of my allergies!"

"Puck!" Daphne whispered shocked. "What are you doing? Be polite! I don't care how you feel about Linda right now, but how would Sabrina feel? Now go!" Great now Daphne's mad at me, and that's something you do not want to have happen.

And I don't think I even care about Sabrina anymore. Obviously she doesn't.

Linda's POV

What do these people eat! I mean really, black noodles, green meatballs; I think I'm going to be sick.

They also didn't set the table for one. I guess they forgot about me or something. I don't know why I'm surprised. I bet Aunt Daphne didn't even know who I was or that Sabrina had a daughter! Why would mom send me here, and with the instructions she gave me.

Once everyone was seated and we had been served, we had started to eat. I have to admit that the food was pretty good after you got pass the fact that it's totally disgusting. I practically inhaled my 1st, 2nd, and 3rd serving. After that everyone just stared at me.

"I guess she got her appetite from me," Aunt Daphne joked. "Because I know that she didn't get that from Sabrina." I then notice that Aunt Daphne had been clearing her plate fast also. I guess I got that from her, maybe.

I notice that Puck had been looking at me for most of the dinner. Every time that I caught him looking at me he would turn away, and pretend that he wasn't staring at me. What is it with me that he feels like he has to keep looking at me all the time?

Daphne's POV

Great Daphne. Great everybody. Just GREAT! Yeah let's have no one talk or look at anyone at all during dinner. Let's make everyone uncomfortable. This is going so much worse than I thought. And what is wrong with Puck! Stop staring at Linda like that! You're going to make her think that there's something wrong with her!

Puck's POV

What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop staring at her? She looks too much like Sabrina. Ugh! Stop thinking of Sabrina; if she could get over you, then I should too.

"Well it seems like we've had our fill of spaghetti tonight; now why doesn't Red show you to your room Linda and I'll be up in a sec. to tuck you in. Red I'll be up for you too soon," Daphne said. Linda nodded and went upstairs with Red. We were all silent after that.

But Tim was the first to break the silence saying what was all on our mind, "So now what?"

"Geez Tim, what's wrong with you?" Daphne said. "We are going to take Linda in and raise her like our own; along with trying to find Sabrina of course."

"Give it a rest Daphne," I said. "It'll take years to find Sabrina. We might as well give up." That got me shouts and gasps.

"Now see here Puck," Henry argued. "We are going to find Sabrina and bring her home to her daughter so that we can be one big happy family again."

"Yeah right," I replied. "Do you really think we are really going to find Sabrina so fast? It took years before we found you, and I can guarantee that they are going to hide Sabrina much better."

"And what about Linda, Puck?" Veronica asked. "Are we going to have her grow up without a mother? Sabrina was raised like that and it hurt her terribly. Do you want that with Linda?"

"I don't see why we have to take care of her anyways. Can't we send off to live with someone else?"

"Listen here fairy," Mr. Canis grumbled. "Relda Grimm took you in when you were alone. And I'm not allowing you to ditch this poor girl."

"What makes you think that this is your choice to make?" I retaliated. "Did Sabrina dump you and go off with some other guy?"

"We don't know what happened, Puck," Veronica said. "All we know is that Sabrina left and went to New York City and had a daughter named Linda there."

"I don't think that there is that much information on Linda anyway." Daphne continued. "I was told that they didn't have very much information, and Linda didn't tell them much anyway.

"Then how can we trust her?" I retaliated.

"We can't, but we can trust that Sabrina raise her right," Daphne argued. "But we have more important issues about Linda to discuss right now."

"And what would that be?" This is getting so annoying.

"I don't think that Linda knows about Everafters."

"So? I'm not surprise seeing how she was raised by him," I pointed to Henry.

"Excuse ME?" he barked back at me. "Don't blame this on me. Sure I tried to hide Everafters from my family, but that's because I was trying to protect them. And that's probably what Sabrina was trying to do. Oh look, she was right; like I was."

"Henry," Veronica warned. "Watch it. This isn't about you; it's about Sabrina and Linda."

"Okay, back to what we were talking about, Linda. We need to decide whether or not to tell her about Everafters." Daphne said.

"How would we do that?" I remarked. "If Linda is anything like her . . . mother, then she should be told more delicate that you two were."

"True Puck, I thought that we should show her magic right when we tell her. You know to make it safe. We'll be by her side to comfort her after all."

"What kind of magic should we show her?" Tim being a weirdo and finally talking again. He can be way too quite sometimes. It's weird that he and Ms. Can't-Stop-Talking are together.

"I remember when you guys first showed me. And I was a bit freaked out, but you guys handled it well with me and also the love of my life was right beside me holding my hand." Gag. Great now I want to puke from this mushy romance. Man, were me and Sabrina always like this?

"It'll be harder for Linda dear," said Daphne when she FINALLY stopped blushing. "I don't think she trusts us at all, and I think she needs to know that we are all there for her."

"So we hold it off then?" Mr. Kill-Joy a.k.a. Henry concluded.

Daphne looked back at her father firm, "No. We need to tell Linda about Everafters ASAP. With our work we can't ever hide the fact that there is Everafters hiding in town. Tim had one too many close calls."

"I did?"

"Uhh no no honey. I'm just kidding." Daphne bit her hand. Yeah we had a lot of close calls with Tim, the guy was always around for no reason- oh right, he likes Daphne. But a little forgetful dust can take care of that. I was glad when he finally found out though; we saved a bundle on forgetful dust!

"Anyway I thought we should make her know that she's safe with us and then Puck can show her his wings."

"WAIT WHAT? What kind of stupid idea is that Daphne? Show her my wings as if! That brat doesn't deserve to see my majesty! Why can't you people just understand that I want NOTHING to do with her?"

Daphne frowned, "Puck . . ." I hurt her. She still isn't use to taking control and telling us what to do. She was doing well and I shot her down. But I don't care; I'm not going to be manipulated into helping this . . . this brat of a reminder!

Everyone was shocked by me again. It was Veronica who scorned me, "Puck, if Sabrina was here right now what would she do?"

"Punch and kick me to Kingdom Come." A real place and not a nice place either, it has terrible exchange rates.

"Well if you talk like that in front of me again, then that's just what I'll do." Yeah that's definitely Sabrina's mom.

I pouted, "Well I still don't want to show her my wings."

"Fine Puck, we'll show her some of our magical items, but we should be careful for her not to touch them too long so she doesn't get addicted."

"Wait mom," jumped Daphne. "While Uncle Jake was traveling-"(**AN: Uncle Jake resumed traveling after the wedding, and was last seen at Daphne's wedding) **"he sent me this cream that lowers the magical touch so that you don't get addicted. That way she can use magic so she knows it's real!" Great Daphne, just great.

"So is it settled then? Tomorrow we'll show Linda around town and magic; anything else?" Veronica sure can run a family meeting.

"I will call Basil and Jacob to let them know," Henry said. "Maybe they'll look for Sabrina, or can help us with Linda."

"Alright then, family meeting adjourned." Daphne looked disappointed that she failed at running the meeting and that Veronica had to take over.

We all said goodnight leaving for bed.

Linda's POV

What do these people take me for, a fool? I was listening to everything they were saying about me down there. Sure Red was nice, but too trusting. I convinced her to let me go, so that when she left I could listen to the meeting easier. Boy am I a sneak, guess I got that from my mom the "Queen of Sneaks" or was I tricky, but I wouldn't have gotten that from anyone.

Show me magic? I need these people to trust me in order to get mom back and to follow the directions, but I can never trust them. I must forget about liking these people; they'll just get in my way in finding my mom.

Especially that Puck, no wonder he continued to stare at me, he had a thing for my mom! But I bet that it didn't go anywhere; mom's too good for that . . . creature? Wings he may have and a fairy he is, but I bet that they are tiny and weak; unlike my beautiful wings. I guess I have to hide those. Let it be known that Puck is now my nemesis in my fight for bringing my mom back. For I must follow the instructions.

**Grimm Disease: Oh NOOOOOOO! Don't do that Linda! Yeah that's what you all are thinking rights now aren't ya? What was Sabrina thinking? I know! Sorry if it seems dark, it'll probably get more like that soon. Like I said I LOVE messing with these guys. And if you think it's bad now, oh ho, just you wait and see. Grimm Disease is out! ****Please review my humble story.**


	9. Dreams Are What They Are

**Grimm Disease: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. They make me so happy! Get ready for Chapter 7 of ****When Does This Madness End?**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm, but I do own Linda and the Madness that is hers. **

Chapter 7: Dreams Are What They Are

Linda's POV

I was walking around my new home alone. I was scared and sad. Why was this? Oh right, mom was gone. I have to find her.

"Linda . . ." Mom's voice; is she really here? I kept running toward the voice saying my name. I turned the corridor and found my mother with her back turned to me.

"Mom? It's me Linda, your daughter." I grabbed her hand, and she disappeared. "Mom!"

"Linda? You don't need her Linda." I looked over my shoulder and saw Aunt Daphne and Puck.

"What are you saying? Of course I need her! She's my mom!"

"It's pointless to look for her," Puck hissed. "She's never coming back. Besides all she has to come back to, is you."

"No! She loves me and you know it." Why are they doing this to me!

"Come with us Linda," Puck and Daphne said in unison. "You don't need her. You can come with us. We'll accept you." They held out their hand to me, and I took it warmly.

"I guess I need to have someone, right?" I grabbed Puck's hand and squeezed it hard; it comforted me. I started to feel happy. I felt like I could finally trust someone again.

Then chaos filled the house. Doors banged open and closed, lights constantly flickered, and wind seemed to rush all around us. I saw a faint light that formed a woman. It was my mom.

"Mom? You're here? You're alive?"

"Linda" I ran over to her crying.

I sobbed, "Mom, I missed you so much. I was so scared." She hugged me tightly, too tightly. In fact, I started to suffocated. I looked up and saw my mother as a banshee.

She shrieked, "This is what happens when you abandon and go against me Linda dear."

I screamed. I tried to ask her what she was doing, but I couldn't breathe. Daphne pulled me away from her; Puck walked right over to my mother of a banshee and stabbed her right in the heart. "NOOOOOO! Don't kill her!" I yelled. "Why would you do that? She's my mother!"

"We told you," coldly stated Puck. "You don't need her anymore. Besides, she's not yours to own. She's MINE!" And he stabbed me in the back.

"NO!" I woke up screaming. Oh my god, it was all a dream. I'm still alive. My nightmare, "I guess I can't trust these people, can I mom?" I found telling to myself.

Daphne came bursting into my room. "Linda are you okay? I heard you screaming."

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Well come downstairs. We need to talk to you."

"We?" talk about something huh; must be that "magic" talk.

"The family and I need to talk to you. Just come down to the kitchen and we'll have breakfast." I pulled myself out of bed and followed. I was still a bit shaky from my dream. What did it mean?

Puck's POV

Going to sleep took forever for me; which is strange because I can usually pass out immediately. In fact, the last time I couldn't sleep was when Sabrina and I were handcuffed together on the trampoline. We'd thought of getting an actual bed when we got married and got our own house, but fate had other plans as one would say.

I had had times where I couldn't sleep so I knew just what to do; I got up and meditated. Yeah I know, "me" actually "meditating," ridiculous right? Well you know what, that dog (Mr. Canis) got me doing it after Sabrina left to get me to sleep. Cause I got some really bad mood swings from not sleeping.

After meditating for a couple of minutes, my eyes start to drop. Then I go back to my trampoline, and BAM! I'm sleeping again; sleeping to my boring dreams.

I'm back home, in New York City. I couldn't believe it; I was out of the barrier. Nothing can stop me now! Hahaha!

I felt strange and then I notice that I was my young self again; I was in a body of a twelve-year-old, and I never felt better.

"HEY STINK-POT!" Stink-Pot? No one would call me that except-

"Sabrina?" I looked a little father out and saw her; she too was young again. She smiled and waved at me. I quickly ran toward her crying out, "SABRINA!"

When I finally got there I hugged her tightly, "Sabrina, where have you been?"

She just hugged me back, "Silly Puck, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I'm here. And I've found you after so many years of searching for you."

"And?" And? And what? What is she trying to say?

I stared straight into her face, "I want to be together forever Sabrina! I love you!"

"Puck, you're such a child. Why would I ever want to be with a twerp like you?"

I whimpered, "Sabrina?" I held onto her tighter, "What are you saying?"

"Why would I be with a baby like you when I can have a man? A _human_ man." She pulled away from me. I then saw behind her a full grown man; I could not tell what he looked like though, but he was better than me for having Sabrina.

"Sabrina, you're just a kid! You can't be with an adult!" Sabrina walked up to the man; she was so much smaller compared to this man. He was like a giant compared to her! "Sabrina, no don't!"

"Why are you calling me Sabrina?" Sabrina said. "I am Linda."

"I am Sabrina." An older woman walked right up from behind me, and went right pass me. She grabbed the man and kissed him. While the Sabrina/Linda girl just stood and laughed.

"You see!" Sabrina/Linda cackled. "You see, this is what happens when you do not search for your beloved hard enough. You get left behind."

I felt so weak, "no, this can't be happening. I love you Sabrina." The real Sabrina bent down to look me eye-to-eye.

"And what makes you think that I ever loved you. Linda should prove how I feel about you." **(AN: Okay I just have to say this to those who won't catch it, double meaning, double meaning!)**

Linda walked over toward me, "Goodbye Puck." She opened her mouth and blew fire into my face.

I was gasping for air when waking up. "PUCK! BREAKFAST!" I guess I should thank for Daphne's lungs for waking me up from my nightmare; what was that about anyway? Linda.

Linda. She IS the reason for all my misfortune. And Linda will pay for her crime. I vow that her time in Fairyport Landing is . . . unpleasant.

**Grimm Disease: Geez Puck ya' jerk. Sorry that this chapter is short, but hey! It came faster right? Yeah well I didn't plan on this chapter being about dreams, but I made Linda's dream and I thought, "Hey Puck should have a dream too! That way the readers will know what they think about them better!" Then I realize that the chapter would become too long and would never be finish, so I'll save the magic talk later. If you have a better understanding of what they are going through then there you go. Sorry if I made it more confusing. I answer any questions you may have about my story. Please review, because no reviews make writer very sad. :(**


	10. Wands and Whatnot

**Grimm Disease: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. A lot has happened theses past few weeks, or month? I- I can't even explain it because it would take too long to explain. I don't want to hold you guys up any long, so here you go!**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm, but I do own Linda's madness. **

Chapter 8: Wands and Whatnot

Linda's POV

I followed down the stairs with Aunt Daphne, and was greeted by Tim, "Good morning Linda, How did you sleep?"

I smiled, "Just fine, thank you very much for asking." It seemed everyone was here except for Puck-

"What's to eat around here?" Oh never mind here he is. "I'm starved."

Daphne chirped, "I thought I would make some eggs and bacon, how does that sound?"

"Only eggs and bacon? Oh well, I guess that will do despite what I usually eat."Puck yawned, "Oh, and I was just looking forward to some flapjacks. Well I'll eat what I can get."

"Puck," Daphne growled, "I was asking Linda not you. And you should be thankful for what you get." Ha, take that Puck. "What do you think of breakfast Linda?"

"Um yeah, that'll be great." I'll take what _I_ can get from these people.

I have to admit that Aunt Daphne is a pretty good cook. Despite the eggs colored blue, and the bacon tasting like cream cheese, it was pretty good. But I think that my appetite has been acting up lately because I've ate four servings. I worried because I never ate this much before.

"Linda I think we need to talk," Daphne said, "Can everyone please come into the living room?" We all got out of our seats and walked over to the living room.

"Soooo, what did you want to talk about?" I don't know why, but I hate lying to Aunt Daphne for some reason. Ugh, stop feeling guilty for her; you need to worry about mom first. Oh great, everyone is staring at me.

"We wanted to talk to you about the family business."

I smirked, "What do we own a store or something?"

I surprised Aunt Daphne, "Uhh not exactly." Puck chuckled. Aunt Daphne continued, "You see Linda; it all started a long long time ago with your great-great-great-great"

"Yeah my great what exactly?" I can't believe I'm hearing this story again. Sure when I was a kid it was cute and all with my mom, but I'm not so sure about it now.

"Look guys, thanks for offering the history lesson and all, but I think that I would rather, oh I dun no, read some of these books." I picked up a book called, "How to Catch a Fighting Leprechaun."

"Or maybe not," I said putting the book down. Puck glared at Aunt Daphne.

"I told you she wouldn't care. We should just ignore her and look for Sabrina ourselves."

"Puck! She's right there! Can you TRY to learn some manners!" Daphne scowled. I'm confused now, what makes them think that they can find mom?

"Marshmallow, do you know who you are talking too? I'm Puck, the Trick-"But Aunt Daphne made slashing motions I guess to tell him to stop talking.

I scoffed, "This is ridicules. What makes you people think that you can find my mom better than the police? I mean the thought is just plain absurd."

Puck walked right up to me and put his putrid face right in front of mine, "Listen twerp, there's two good reasons why we can find Sabrina better than the police: one, they have already gave up the search."

"What makes you think that that's true?" I shouted back. "This is the police we are talking about; I'm sure they can handle it. It's nothing that they haven't been trained for."

"And that's when you're wrong brat, because of reason two: we already know who took Sabrina and that the police _haven't_ been trained for it." Puck grinned his stupid face right in front of mine. I was starting to get scared, how much did they know? I know that they know some things, but how much? Do they really know who took her? I don't even know who took her.

"That's enough Puck, you're scaring Linda," Granny Veronica said. "I think it's about time that we show her, then we'll give our little history lesson."

"Show me what exactly?" I asked. I was getting curious now. How well trained was this family of mine anyway? Could they actually find my mom?

Veronica walked up to me and hugged me, "Sweetie, we want to show you the first of many to come."

Now she's just confusing me, "What's with the speaking in rhythms?"

Daphne smiled, "You'll see. Now let's go." Everyone but me got up and walked to another part of the house; I followed close behind.

Tim opened the door to one of the rooms upstairs. He looks so happy, it kind of worried me. After I walked into the room I heard him saying to Aunt Daphne, "Oh man, I'm so excited! I remember when I first saw. She's going to have so much fun!" I gave a confused look to him. What did he think this is? Play-time? I'm way too old for this- oh right. They think I'm seven.

The room was bare except for a full-length mirror. I felt magic oozing out, but I had to be native. "What gives? Why is there only a mirror in here?"

Grandmother Veronica urged me towards the mirror, "Go look for yourself, dear." I started toward the mirror. "Now what do you see, Linda?"

". . . My reflection?" I said hesitantly. I thought this was magic! But all I see is my reflection. What gives?

If I was concentrating on my own reflection, then I would have seen Puck walk up right behind me grinning. "Look closer twerp. Maybe you're not ready yet."

THAT annoyed me. ME not READY? Oh I'll show him! I put my face right next to the mirror, my face just an inch from the surface. Again, I should of notice Puck right behind me, but I didn't.

A sudden force pushed into my back made me fall forward. I screamed scared that I would fall and break the mirror; however, I went into the mirror itself.

I looked around my new surroundings; it was a hallway with an endless supply of doors. I felt like I could look on forever and never stop seeing doors. All the doors had little plats next to them telling what was inside. When reading these doors I realize where all that magic I felt was coming from, whatever was in these doors was giving off an excess amount of magic. I was stunned, all this magic being held behind these odd looking doors. Stunning.

I felt hands clasped on my shoulders breaking me from the spell. I saw that they belonged to Aunt Daphne.

"I'm so sorry Linda. I didn't know that Puck was going to _push_ you into the mirror. Puck say you're sorry this instant!" Puck near the entrance had that horrid foolish look on that disgusting face of his.

"Hey I thought it was funny. Sorry if the brat can't handle it."

Aunt Daphne fumed, "That's not an appropriate apology, Puck." Oh no, we are NOT wasting time on this argument because of Puck. These people just might actually be able to save mom.

"Look," I said, "its okay." I changed the subject, "This place is amazing!"

Henry came through the door, "Yeah I guess it is."

"How can you say that about this place? It's INCREDIBLE! This must magic!"

Aunt Daphne smiled, "I'm glad you think so. Because it's true. This _is_ magic. Now come on, I want to show you a magical item that's very famous and popular to this family." I can't say that I wasn't eager; I stayed right next to Aunt Daphne as she lead.

We walked up to a room labeled WANDS. She pushed the door opened and everyone walked inside. The only thing in the room was a vase containing what I could guess wands of various sizes and shapes. Aunt Daphne walked up to the vase and delicately picked up a wand. It was a girly wand with a star at the end. **(AN: Hey can you guess what wand it is? Yeah you probably can)** She carried it over to me.

"Now before I can demonstrate how to use this wand, I have this special cream that your great-uncle Jake sent me from his trips." Aunt Daphne pulled out a can labled "No Magic Touch". She continued, "This cream will help you from a magic addiction."

They think that I'll get addicted to magic? Huh. Ever since I got these wings magic has always been with me. I used to get a tad weird when mom taught me how to use magic, but after it didn't affect me. Whatever, I'll play along. "Why would I get addicted to magic?"

Grandpa Henry interrupted Aunt Daphne, "You get lazy from using it too often. It will end up ruining your life."

". . . Um, really?" What is with him? He's so dark and scary. If I hadn't spoken then the awkward silence would probably have continued for hours.

"NO! er- no, that's not it," Daphne burst. She made us all jump, "Look, your mom-"

"Daphne," Puck warned, "There's no need to bring her up." I growled, how dare he keep me from learning more about my mom! Mom talked only a little about herself, not a lot though.

"Fine Puck," continued Daphne. "We don't want you to get addicted, okay. Too many good people get addicted and it really hurts them. Some never recover, and we don't want that to happen to you. Because the truth is magic always wants something from you, so use it carefully."

I'm speechless. Mom never told me about that. But I guess that's why she always made me stop practicing magic when I was getting used to it during practice. That's why she only gave me one practice a month. She was protecting me. "I'll use the cream."

Aunt Daphne happily squirted a little bit into my hands. While I rubbed the cream into my hands, which smelled like bananas, Aunt Daphne instructed me about the wand.

"Now, have you ever heard of Cinderella?" I nodded, "In the story, Cinderella has a godmother who gives her a gown and a carriage and what not with a wand. This is that wand." I gazed at the wand with utmost amazement. "The wand has another special ability to transform someone to look exactly like someone else. So I thought we could have you try it out by transforming some of us. I set the wand for three minutes of transformed time. All you have to do is imagine who you want the person to look like, spin the wand three times over the persons' head, and hit them in the head with it."

"Lightly," Grandma Veronica added.

"Right, so how about we get started. Why don't you start with me first?" She handed me the wand, I held it nervously. It was true that I didn't feel any magic, but I didn't want to transform Aunt Daphne. Focus Linda, this is all to help you save your mom.

Aunt Daphne bent down, allowing me full view of her head. I quickly thought of someone, made three circles with the wand on her head, and "Snow White!" I bopped her on the head. Maybe a little too hard.

In a matter of seconds Aunt Daphne made transformation into the loveliest woman I ever saw. She had this graceful nature to her that made me want to hug like I would with mom, but I refrained.

Snow Daphne rubbed her head, "A little lighter next time Linda, but it seems you got the hang of it."

"I personally liked her better before," said Tim red in the face.

"Oh Tim, nothing to be embarrassed about," joked Snow Daphne, "Besides, this will be a great time to tell Linda about tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well," she said, "I quickly signed you up for school, and tomorrow you'll be joining the other second graders with Ms. Snow White! **(Not married) **Oh you'll love her! She was my teacher when I was your age too."

"Why does Snow White live here?" I blurted out. I had to remind myself that I still don't know about the barrier yet.

"Oh! I guess I do need to talk to you about that don't I? Well why don't you transform Puck into someone, and we'll decide what to do next."

Puck looked shocked, "She is NOT transforming me!" Snow Daphne gave him a glare. Ugh! I hate him! I'll show him, I'll make him the ugliest thing I can think of.

I went up to him, did the whole ritual, and BAM! Puck turned into a hideous goblin.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Goblin Puck was seething. I swear, steam was coming out from his puss filled ears.

"Personally, I think that's an improvement," I quipped. Everyone started laughing except for Snow Daphne.

"I think we're done here for now Linda."

"But-"

"Don't worry Linda," Red said, "we can play some other time!" She smiled at me.

"Alright I guess."

"Good," said Aunt Daphne who had started to turn back. "Now I suggest what we do is talk about the 'history lesson' and then go for a tour of the town."

I thought for a second, these people are taking an interest in me, except Puck. Is it possible for me to have a new home? I don't know, but I'll work with them for now. "I'll listen."

A voice spoke from behind me, "Then come downstairs, Linda. Your family has much to tell you." I jumped a little; I had forgotten that Mr. Canis was there. But I did what he said nonetheless.

Daphne's POV

"You noticed too, child" Mr. Canis said to me. Everyone else left the room. Mr. Canis and I were left alone.

"I was hoping that that would happen, but I didn't think that it would."

"You shouldn't doubt yourself so much."

"I know, but now we know. What made you think that I found out?"

"You didn't laugh," he said simply. "You quickly realized how severe the situation was and took it seriously. How unlike you to do that, I've noticed."

I sighed, "We now know that it was goblins that took Sabrina. Not that I'd expect any less from the Scarlet Hand."

"You figured that Linda's emotions would reveal this?"

"I figured that it was a long shot, but why not try, I figured."

After a few seconds Mr. Canis continued, "You should tell him you know."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me child, it doesn't suit you. How long do you plan for it to go unnoticed by your own husband, Tim?"

"I'll tell him tomorrow, I guess."

"He'll be happy you know. He's an upbeat guy. Why would you think different?"

"With what's going on, it's just a bad time."

"He'll understand. Now let us not keep everyone waiting." And we left the mirror.

**Grimm Disease: Oye, what a chapter. SO sorry that it took me so long to update again. I want you to know that I do not plan on ever dropping this story ever, unless something really really bad happens, but let's hope not. So how many of you guess what wand it is? Brownie points for you! Sorry if you thought it was kinda obvious. I have a question for you guys, Should the next chapter be about the tour of the town or should I just skip and continue the story? It won't be necessarily important, but I could try to make it funny, it would be short and I don't think it will interfere with the chapter after that. So please tell me what you think! I'm skipping the history lesson because I really don't want to bore you guys with that. You know what happens, and if not, read the book! This chapter was hard to make because I wanted to drag it a bit in the beginning, but I didn't want it to be so slow. I also want to note that Part 2 is three days in time, so this is day 2, and unless you guys don't want the tour chapter, then the next chapter is day 3. That will be the longest day ever. Some finale thoughts. What is with Daphne? Will Puck and Linda ever get along? Will they find Sabrina? What's wrong with Linda? And what is that eggs and bacon recipe? OH! How many of you think that this is the madness? Well you're wrong! The madness hasn't even started. What do you say about that! Please review. **


	11. It's Payback Time!

**Grimm Disease: Greetings, it's time for another amazing installment of When Does This Madness End? I'm really excited right now, because from now on, the story will really get going. That means more action, drama, and . . . romance? I stay by with what I said before though; the story's madness hasn't happen yet, and it won't really happen until Part 3. If any of you read last chapter's final thoughts by the author (I have no idea what to call them), then you should know that Part 2 takes 3 days time, and that we are on the final day; which takes up most of Part 2. It also is the most exciting day! Which is why I'm so upbeat right now, in case you didn't no. Well start reading!**

**Blah blah, I don't own Sisters Grimm, just Linda and her misery. Sorry Linda. **

Chapter 9: It's Payback Time!

Linda's POV

I woke pretty early considering I didn't get much sleep last night. I had so much to process in one day. My 'family' told me that the Grimms are detectives; which I already knew. Then they told me about all the history the Grimms experienced; however, I did feel like they left out things about mom. I feel like I should know more about her, but it seemed to hurt them to talk about her. I miss her so much.

They told me about some conflict many years ago when mom was around my real age. It's called the Everafter War. Aunt Daphne said that it changed everyone, for better or for worse. It made even the gentle hard as stone. What a scary thought.

I was told that I would be trained for magic on the weekends in order to take on the role. I agreed as long as we spend that time looking for mom as well. Aunt Daphne said that that was assumed.

I drifted down the stairs to the aroma that I recognized as breakfast. Sure enough Aunt Daphne and Uncle Tim were fixing it. I asked if they needed any help; unfortunately, I surprised them by making Uncle Tim drop a pancake.

"Hi Linda," Uncle Tim said. "Sorry but we're going to be short one pancake this morning. Why don't you sit down, breakfast is almost ready, and you need to save your strength for school." I sat myself down, and watched as the Great Dane puppies, John, Paul, George, and Ringo, came barging in for the pancake.

"Tim, did you remember to feed them this morning?" Aunt Daphne asked.

"Of course I did! They just love your cooking."

"Real smooth Tim," said Puck coming into the kitchen.

"Puck?" Aunt Daphne said surprised. "I'm surprised you're up. You usually don't get around until noon."

Puck shrugged, "Ehh, I got my old job back and I figured that I should get up early, not that Canis would let me do otherwise. Plus," he pointed to the dogs, "you allowed them to eat that pancake before me."

"It fell on the floor, Puck," grumbled Aunt Daphne.

"What's your point?"

I started to feel sick from this conversation, so I changed the subject, "What job could you possibly have?"

"I'm," Puck stated proudly, "a dentist." My chuckled turned into hysteric laughs.

Puck looked offended, "What's so funny about that?"

"Please, you taking an interest in personal hygiene? That's insane!"

"Are you kidding! It's fun! I get to torture people, and best of all, they pay me top dollar to do it!"

I turned to Aunt Daphne, "Is there another dentist we can go to?"

She said, "Yeah, there's another one in the next town, it's a drive, but we always go there." I chuckled, and Puck went red.

Tim looked at the clock, "Oh man, we're late! Quick Linda, eat what you can and we'll go." He started preparing my plate.

"Are you taking me?" I asked when he placed my plate in front of me.

"Yup, I'm the sixth grade teacher at your school, so I kind of have to go. Wait, where's Red?"

"Here I am," sure enough there came Red bouncing down the stairs. I gave a confused look to Aunt Daphne.

"Linda, Red appears to be your age, so I figure she can be your classmate in school, so you'll have someone to be around with while you get use to the place."

"Yeah, and I know all the subjects real well, so I can help you with homework." Red seemed excited so I smiled back at her. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

"Okay, everyone ready to go? Well let's head off," Tim had us waiting in the halls while he got ready. He checked us off for having all of our stuff, and we headed out to the car.

Puck's POV

Linda, a pain in the neck. I need to do something to fix this. I've been losing my respect in this house. I thought that I was the man of the house. I need to prove everyone, but what?

That's it! A prank, I use to do those all the time. I would even prank Sabrina when we where dating, but I would turn those around on her and tell her that she was still beautiful; even if she was blue. Then she would punch and kiss me. Ahh young love. I wish it could have lasted longer. But no, she had to get _married_; my guess to a jerk no less.

But what prank? It had to be a good one. One to put Linda in her place. Hmm. I just can't think of a good enough prank. I am so rusty; I used to be able to think of the best pranks on the dot.

Concentrate Puck, you are th(annoying phone rings)e Trick(phone continues to ring)ster King, ruler of-"PUCK!" Marshmallow hollers, - of- "CAN YOU GET THAT! I'M DOING DISHES!" – Why is that whenever I try my intro, I get interrupted?

I grabbed the phone "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Puck right?" I recognized the voice.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Well Daphne called me yesterday, and I just wanted to confirm what's going on. We're at the air port and should be home in a couple of hours."

"Oh really? That's great."

"I can't wait to meet Linda! Daphne said that she signed her up for school today right?"

"Yeah, she left just now."

"Well we figured that we could meet her after school and catch up. Do you think you could tell Tim, so that he can tell her and we can hang out together alone?" An idea popped into my head.

"Yeah I'll tell him. See later tonight, bye."

"Bye," we hung up.

I looked at the clock; enough time has passed that they should be at the school by now. I picked up the phone and dialed Tim's number.

The phone got picked up after the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Tim, I just wanted to tell you that-**(Due to your writer being rude and liking suspense, she's going to cut some of this chapter out to keep the readers guessing who it is. Try to guess who it is to show the writer how pointless this is.) **Well since they're coming; they wanted to spend time with Linda. So what the heck, I'll go with them to meet Linda and they can catch up."

"That's a great idea Puck! I'm glad that you're warming up to Linda. She'll be so happy to hear this!"

"Oh no, I was thinking that we could surprise her. What harm could that do?"

"I guess that can work, either way she'll be so happy! I'll talk to you later when we get home. Bye."

"Bye." We hung up. I almost laughed out loud, an evil laugh. My prank was going to happen. This will put Linda in her place.

**Grimm Disease: So sorry that this chapter is so short! I had at first planned for it to take up Linda's school day and more, but then it became too much. Sorry guys, but I like to keep my readers in suspense. But at least I've updated sooner. That makes up for it, right everyone? Another thing is if you guys don't think Puck planning this prank is that big, well you're wrong! This is going to start a HUGE chain reaction, trust me it will. Please review. **


	12. School is Where the Stalkers Belong

**Grimm Disease: Don't have much to say right now so here we go! I will warn that this is when I guess some PG stuff gets in with the language, but it's not really that bad in my opinion. Tell me what you guys think about it.**

**Don't own Sisters Grimm**

Chapter 10: School is Where Stalkers Belong

Linda's POV

I have to admit that even though I'm focusing on rescuing mom and lying to my family, I'm really excited about school. Strange right?

Uncle Tim quickly brought me and Red into the Principal's office for last minute registration. After that I met Principal Hamilton, Aunt Daphne told me that he is the Everafter from the Piper of Hamilton story. The guy controls rats? That's . . . useful.

Uncle Tim left Red and me with Principal Hamilton while he left for his class. Red smiled happily at our principal.

"Look," he said, "I'm very busy right now, so I can't show you to your classes. But that's not my job anyhow. Daphne just assumes that just because she got me out of a couple of tight spots that I owe her. So I'll set you guys straight, I'll not be giving either of you special treatment at this school, everyone is treated equally. You will not come to _me_ for your problems."

"But then you do we talk to?" I interrupted.

"You'll meet him later. Also," and he said this directly to me, "I do not tolerate troublemakers like your mother." My mom was a troublemaker? "I told Mrs. Dane **(Daphne for those who forgot) **that having you at this school," he pointed to Red, "would relive me of everything I owed her. Parents do not like nutcases."

Red got upset, "I'm not a nutcase!"

Principal Hamilton scoffed, "Right. Now if I've made myself clear, it's time for you to meet your counselor so he can deal with your problems." He opened a nearby office door and showed us in. It was a bright cheery room with a lot of encouraging posters, how unlike the rest of the school. A man was sitting at his desk shuffling through some papers.

He looked up from his papers and smiled at us, "Ahh, the new Grimm. I don't know what we would do without you at this school." I looked at him strangely. He looked so familiar.

"WENDEL!" Principal Hamilton barked, making the counselor jump. "I'm putting you in charge of these delinquents. You know who raised them. If they get into trouble, you're in trouble. Do you understand?"

The scared counselor whimpered, "Yes sir."

"Good!" and the principal left.

Our counselor Wendel relaxed, "I'm sorry for that, girls, Dad has been really stressed lately."

I was shocked, "Dad?" I turned to Red and she nodded.

"Yeah, my name is Wendel Hamilton, I used to go this school with your mom, Linda. And yeah, she caused a ton of trouble, but fixed more than her share. We where good friends back then, did she tell you?"

"No, she didn't tell me anything."

Mr. Hamilton gave a disappointed look, "Oh, well no matter. How about I take you to your new classrooms girls?"

Wendel Hamilton gave us our transcripts and told us of what to expect at this school. He told us that if any Everafters get out of hand, which is rare, to contact him. And if we need someone to talk to just go to him as well. But I had a question on my mind.

"Mr. Hamilton, why did you take this job?" That surprised him. "I mean, if it's not to personal or anything."

He smiled back at us, "Well, I was picked on a lot as a kid, and I wanted to be the good guy and help people. But that was something your mom was better at and didn't need me. So I became a counselor because I remember wanting someone who I could go to if I had any issues at school."

"They didn't have a counselor when you where at school?" I asked.

He turned grim, "They did, but he like his job for the wrong reasons." The wrong reasons?

Mr. Hamilton saw the face I made, "No, he was an Everafter that sucked kid's emotions as fuel."

I became relieved, "Oh."

We stopped, "Here we are, Ms. White's second grade class," Mr. Hamilton announced. He opened the door and inside was a bunch of 7-8 year olds doing work. When we walked in I saw the woman Aunt Daphne looked like yesterday.

"Good morning," she said. "Class, we have new students with us, say hello." All the kids looked up from their work and said "HELLO!"

"I can take over from here, Mr. Hamilton," Ms. White said making Mr. Hamilton go red.

"OH, um are you girls sure you don't need anything else?" Ms. White started to push him out the door. "Just come by my office if you need anything!"

Ms. White sighed and turned back to her class, "Everyone, we have two new students named Linda Grimm and Red Dane. I'm sure you will make them feel welcomed." Ms. White turned to Red and me, "Linda, Red? We are working on simple addition today; just raise your hand if you need any help Linda." Help? Great, I forgot about the fake age means fake grade thing. I'll have to learn kiddie stuff all over again! I was at long division and reading level 20 books at my old school. **(AN: Everyone I'm sorry, but I moved around a lot so I don't remember very well on the education system. Just know that Linda's annoyed to learn something below her level again)**

Ms. White took us to our seats and we got to work. "The class is almost done," whispered the teacher, "so what you don't get done do for homework." I looked down at the worksheet, and as I thought, easy stuff. I zipped right through it, and afterwards I watched Red as she went over it carefully. She looked at me surprised that I had finished so quickly.

"How did you do that so fast?" questioned one of my classmates.

I hesitantly replied, "I really like math." I realized now why Red went so slow; it was to trick the others to thinking that they are on the same level. Next time I'll have to go slow.

The rest of the day went by slowly. While I took my time with the worksheets, I continued to think about where mom is. Aunt Daphne said that she'd look for her while I was at school, but I feel like it's my responsibility to find her, no one else's. The bell rang.

"All right class, its lunch time!" chirped Ms. White. Everyone got their stuff together and left quickly to get a spot in line. I was about to leave but Ms. White called for me, "Linda, I would like to talk to you for a second."

I walked up, "Is everything okay?" Ms. White looked up from her work, and I saw a hint of tears that where coming.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright." She got up from her desk and examined me. "My God, you look so much like your mother." She smiled and petted my head, "I knew your mother when she was a child. She went through so much, and now you're going though so much as well," I started to hug her back. It was strange but her words comforted me so.

I started to leave for lunch, and when I was out the door, I heard Ms. White whisper, "Be safe, child. You are in for hardships."

It was around the end of the lunch period when I went to take care of my tray. The food tasted terrible, not surprising. But then my shoulder got grabbed from behind, and I fell backwards.

"Hey!" I cried rubbing my backside, "Why did you do that?" I looked up and saw high school twins (girl and boy) snarling at me.

"You don't belong here." They said simultaneously. Geez, I already knew that.

I stood up, "What's with you? I wasn't doing anything wrong." We had started to attract attention.

"We don't need another" started girl.

"Grimm." Finished the boy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"All you Grimms do is cause"

"Trouble for the Everafters. And we are sick"

And tired of it. We want you" Red saw the commotion and began walking toward me.

"Out" with that final word, the twins lifted me up and prepared to dump me in the garbage. I screamed the whole time; while everyone in the cafeteria watched me.

"Stop! Stop it!" Red bawled. She tried to get me from the twins, but she was too short to reach.

"Hey! You kids stop it!" I was in the garbage when Mr. Hamilton came to rescue me. He scooped me out from the garbage. Then he brought the twins and me to his office. When he had made sure that I fine he turned to the twins, "You both are in huge trouble! I will notify your parents immediately!"

The twins where not amused, "So?" the female twin said.

"They will be proud."

"That we took the courage to"

"Put the Grimms where they belong."

Mr. Hamilton was furious, "Your actions were unbelievably unreasonable. I want you both to apologize to Ms. Grimm right now before she heads to her next class."

The male twin turned to me, "We are sorry that we threw you in the trash,"

The female continued, "And that your mother is a traitor to her own family."

I became speechless. What did they know about mom? I ran out of the office crying.

I stopped in front of Ms. White's classroom, and just stayed there for a while. After some time, Ms. White opened the door and looked at me on the floor. "Linda, what's the matter?" She went down on her knees to talk to me better.

I sniffed, "Ms. White, what was my mom like?"

Ms. White became uncomfortable, "Didn't Daphne, Henry, Veronica, or Puck tell you?"

"No" I whimpered.

My teacher sighed, "Your mother was a wonderful person. She was courageous and bold, not to mention she was wise." I started to smile. "But, she suffered much." My smile disappeared.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when she first came here she was troubled." Troubled? "Your grandparents were taken away from her when she was 10 years old. She had to take care of Daphne all by herself. She didn't even know about the rest of her family that could take care of her. When she did come here, she was so corrupted and on edge that she didn't know who to trust, not even her own family."

How could mom not trust her own family? Wait, I don't trust my own family. "Do you think that I'm like her?" I muttered.

"Linda, I'm telling you this so that you don't. Sabrina was alone to fend for herself. You're not, so don't isolate yourself." Ms. White stood up, "Come, there's about an hour left of school. Just try to get through it today, and I promise tomorrow will be better." I got up too, and we both left with smiles on our faces.

Uncle Tim told me to meet him outside the school as soon as I could; which is what I did. But I notice something was wrong, "Hmm," I said to myself, "where's Uncle Tim and Red?" I waited out there for five minutes before I went looking for Uncle Tim's car.

I knew where it was since he dropped me off this morning; which is why I was surprise to see it not there. **(AN: *insert* DUM DUM DUUUUUMMMM!)** "Strange, Uncle Tim told me that he'd be here."

Then I remembered how I waited for mom to come home and she was in actual danger. Oh my God! Did something happen to Uncle Tim? Oh God! It's my entire fault, if I hadn't come.

"Ahem," I turned around to see two grown men behind me. "Are you Linda?"

I started to get scared, did these men come to take me too? Well I won't let! "Who are you?"

"Heh, just like Sabrina. Come on, let's not waste time here." His hand reach toward me and I immediately slapped it away.

The other man was shocked, "What's with you Linda?" I kicked him in the shin, and while the other man was helping him, I punched him in the face. Mom always said that I had her right-hook.

I didn't waste any time. I ran away toward the school. I looked behind me for a second to see that the men had recovered and were gaining on me. They kept yelling for me to stop, but I just ran ahead.

Since Uncle Tim wasn't here for some reason, I ran into Ms. White's classroom. Luckily, she was still grading papers.

"Ms. White! Ms. White!" I panted. "Two grown men are chasing me!"

Ms. White went from calm to worried, "What? Do you know who they are?" I shook my head. The door began to open, "Stay behind me," she whispered.

The two men came into the room and Ms. White relaxed. "Oh I should have known," She said. "Jake, Basil, welcome home." Ms. White embraced the men like old friends.

I was still worried though, "Ms. White! Those are the men who attacked me!"

The one called Uncle Jake chuckled, "Attacked you? Please you hurt us! Reminds me of when I first met your mother, Sabrina." I was confused.

"Didn't you get the message? I called earlier today," said Basil. Everyone looked at me.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?"Ms. White decided to explain it to me.

"Linda, this is your uncle Basil and your great-uncle Jake. Basil came home from college and Jake came home from his trips, so they could me you."

"Yeah," said my uncle Basil. "I had planned with Puck and Tim that we'd meet you here and could, ya' know, hang out?"

Puck was involved? "Puck was involved?" I questioned.

"Yup, he said that he'd call Tim and tell him that we were coming. Tim was supposed to wait with you until we picked you up." Basil was confused, when things started to make sense to me.

Ms. White continued, "Tim told me during lunch that you two and _Puck_ were coming to pick Linda up. Someone was to introduce Linda to you. I wonder what happened."

"I know," I said coldly. "I'm sorry Basil and Jake, but I had a bad first day and I would just like to go home."

They were upset, "Okay," said Jake, "We understand. Besides, I want to discuss with Puck what went wrong with the schedule."

"Maybe he got mixed up?" suggested Basil.

"Don't worry, I know what happened." I said confidently. "_I_ will discuss with him about it."

During the car ride home, I kept reminding myself that Puck has gone too far. And he _will_ pay.

When we got home I quickly went to Aunt Daphne, "Aunt Daphne?" I said, "Where is Puck's room?"

"Third from the left," she answered not looking up from her reading. I ran up the stairs, but not before Daphne trying to ask about my day. My uncles can tell her for me.

I easily found the door and went in. I was surprised on what I found, magnificent forest of unbelievable size. I believe that on any other day I would have stopped and gazed at it for hours, looking at all the trees and ice cream trucks. But I was too angry to be stopped.

I looked around for, but could not find him. I was starting to wonder if he wasn't here; then I found his bed.

Well, what I would guess as his bed. Actually it was a trampoline, but same thing. I began examining to find something to use against him.

I found under the trampoline a huge collection of items. One of them being pictures of my family. There was a picture of the whole family; I notice my mom there when she was young. Everyone was right, I _do_ look like her. There was another picture of Puck and mom in their late teens hugging each other. I didn't know that they where that close, I thought Puck was being egotistical. Then there was a finale picture of just my mom in a school picture.

"Oh god, he's obsessed." I chuckled, "How pathetic. What else is there?" It was mostly trash, but a book caught my eye. It seemed to be a journal of some sorts. I looked on the bind and was shocked to see it labled, The Journal of Sabrina Grimm.

**Grimm Disease: And CUT! Wow what a chapter. It's almost the holidays isn't it? Let me make a deal with you readers, if I get enough reviews, then I'll update on or by Christmas. This is a deal because I'm going to be gone for a while, so I don't know when I'll be able to update. So, ask questions, and review! Thank you.**


	13. The Life and Times of Sabrina Grimm

**Grimm Disease: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Here's another Chapter! Sorry if it's a tad short, but it's a killer! Happy Holidays!**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm, or do I? No, no I don't.**

Chapter 11: The Life and Times of Sabrina Grimm

Linda's POV

The Journal of Sabrina Grimm? I don't believe it! I _can't_ believe it! Mom might have mentioned that most Grimms keep records of their adventures to share with future generations, but I didn't know she had one. When Daphne showed me the shelf where the family journals were, I didn't see hers. I even asked her. But all she said was, "Huh, it's been misplaced apparently."

She must have known that that insect _stole_ the journal as a treasure. What a creep! She's my mother, so this journal should belong to me! I looked around to make sure the coast was clear. When it was I opened the journal to my heart's content. These are some of the entry's that interested me. This was the very first entry.

Sabrina Grimm: 11 years old

Wow what a week. I definitely didn't think that it'd go that way. I thought that me and my sister, Daphne, would meet another crack pot (this one claimed to be my grandmother who is dead) and escape by nightfall. Who knew that she was my _actual_ grandmother? I sure didn't. Well since this is my first entry I might as well tell you a bit about my past. I was raised in New York City by my two wonderful parents. But one day, when I was ten, they were kidnapped from me. That started a chain reaction of my sister and me going from foster parents to foster parents. It was no way for Daphne to be raised. I guess I was okay living like that.

I didn't trust my grandmother when she told me all about Everafters. Who would? But I did of course once she was stolen with Mr. Canis (The Big Bad Wolf) by a giant. I felt terrible! Daphne hated me as well. But we went through many obstacles and met many new and interesting Everafters. My sister and I: out ran a police pig, pushed down the Trickster King into a freezing pool (he is disgusting!), met a magic mirror, broke out the convict Jack the Giant Killer, crashed an Everafter Ball, out flew a giant on a magic carpet, got betrayed, and rescued ourselves and our grandmother. All in a few days!

Granny Relda, that's what she wants us to call her, is going to take care of me and Daphne. It'll be like our old home. Unfortunately, she's also taking in Puck, the previously mention Trickster King. He's going to make me go crazy!

Granny Relda also is going to help us regain my parents. The mirror apparently shows where they are, but we don't actually know where they are. A rebellion group called Scarlet Hand took them from us, and we will get them back. I'm worried though about _who_ took them. It could be any Everafter in town. They are all the same to me. And I will fight them if they dare to hurt my family again.

Sabrina Grimm: 12 years old (This page was covered in dried tear drops)

I feel like my world is falling apart, and it probably is. One of my best friends, the one I could tell anything, is the leader of the Scarlet Hand; the same people who caused me so much misery. I feel so alone. I thought that I could trust some Everafters, but now I'm not so sure. I can't even turn to my own family. My parents are finally awake, and they bicker because dad hates Everafters. I've betrayed Daphne too many times to a point where she can't trust me. My just received baby brother Basil doesn't know us to care for us yet. And Granny Relda . . . is gone. Not dead, but possessed, possessed by Mirror, my ex-best friend. I have no one to turn to except, maybe Puck. He's a pain in the butt, but he cares I think. He recently accepted the idea of being ugh, married to me. He even enjoyed the very thought and treated it like a game. I can't even deny that there's something between us sense I just woke him up from a Snow White sleeping spell by kissing him. And in front of everyone! I think dad's going to kill him someday. And maybe, just maybe, I like him as well.

We know what Scarlet Hand wants, the Book of the Everafter. Mirror wanted it to change his own body to escape the mirror. He got what he wanted, so I can't say that he would go after it again, but other Scarlet Hand members know about the book and will try to get their hands on it. I have to grow up some more to fight them.

Sabrina Grimm: 15 years old

I'm so happy! The Scarlet Hand has been receding and should stay that way for a long time. So we are now at a time of rest. Sadly, Granny Relda is still inhabited by Mirror, but we don't know where they are so we can't find her. The town is reverting back to its old self. Humans are coming back, stores are opening up, and I'll most likely go to school in a few days time. School, I would love some normalness. Speaking of love, me and Puck couldn't be happier! I will say this now to all my decedents, I LOVE Puck Goodfellow, the Trickster King. And he loves me! Dad's getting use to the idea, or not. Mom and Daphne couldn't be happier for us. Mr. Canis has promised to help Dad if Puck steps out of line and hurts me. Like that'll ever happen. Love love love. Oh God, I sound like some stupid high school girl head over heels in love, wait I am! I'm so happy with how my life's turning out for the first time in a long time.

Sabrina Grimm: 20 years old (final entry of journal

No, there isn't a recent mystery that I needed to share. But I'm using this finale page as a goodbye. I've told my entire childhood in this journal. My hopes, my fears. But this isn't the end. The next journal will be of a new chapter, just as I'm starting a new chapter. I'm getting married today to Puck. I know that we will be happy together. That we can conquer whatever lies ahead of us. Because I know that he's the one for me. And no one can take that away.

Back to Linda

She loved him. She really loved him. But what happened? Where's the next journal? Wait she's thirty now, and I'm ten; she would be twenty before I was born. Did something happen at that wedding? Puck doesn't wear a ring. Didn't they get married? I don't believe that I'm actually supporting him. There's so much that I still don't understand. She too had her parents taken like me. We too are suspicious of everyone around us. I have to change. I need to talk to someone about this. Learn more about mom. Maybe Puck-

"What are you doing here?" I turned around to find Puck looming over me, his glare going straight to my pores.

I was lost for words. "I thought so," he said. He snatched the book from my hands. "How much did you read brat?"

I found my strength back with furry, "Why didn't you tell me about this book? How dare you keep it from me! Why did you try to hide my own mother from me?"

"She's not just yours!" He barked, "She was my everything. I loved her eternally. And now she's gone. You are the constant reminder to me that she moved on!" He was getting furious.

"Just goes to show that she loved me more." I responded.

He grabbed my shoulders, "You listen here, she was stuck with you! I'm the one who she loved! She would have lived if she stayed with me, you probably killed her!" I was shocked. "That's what we all think. Even your precious Aunt Daphne. She came up with idea."

"You lie," I didn't believe it. How could I trust a man who kept my own mother's history away from me?

"Linda! Puck!" Aunt Daphne's voice rang from below, "Can you come down here? Right now! It's really important!" Puck and I stared at each other until I shook his hands off my shoulders.

"COMING!" I yelled. I started walking toward the exit.

Puck taunted from behind, "This isn't over squirt! We will talk about this again!"

I didn't turn my head, "Come on, Aunt Daphne wanted both of us down there. He growled as he walked behind me.

When we got down I saw Aunt Daphne sitting on a couch drinking her coffee nervously. The rest of the family seemed to be there as well. Puck's attention seems to be on something else in the room.

"What is it Aunt Daphne?" I asked.

She responded, "Linda, you have a visitor." I turned to where her gaze was, and where Puck's was as well. I saw before me a man with gruesome features and a beer belly; I recognized him immediately.

"Hello Linda," he said.

"Hello Dad."

**Grimm Disease: Wow, just wow. Nope I didn't kill him off the story. Wouldn't you want that? But he will play a part in the future, sadly. Howard Foster (dad's name) came to visit you for the Holidays! Yay! No it's not really Christmas time, more like spring. But I thought for the update on Christmas, it would be funny to have a little family reunion with the dad. Oh and who hates me now? But I believe that next chapters update will have a worse cliffy! Sabrina and Puck are getting such a happy relationship, don't you think? I had the date as Sabrina's age because I didn't want to put an actual date because the book doesn't really say. In case you are confused, the first entry is right after the first mystery in the first book, the second entry is after they leave the Book of the Everafter, like right after, and the last entry is the day before the wedding. I hope that the war will end sooner, but 15 is just an appropriate age I guess. Please review if ya love/hate me! **


	14. Meeting With Daddy Howard

**Grimm Disease: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! Thank you for continuing to read my story. Time for the next Chapter!**

**Don't own Sisters Grimm I guess. **

Chapter 12: Meeting Daddy Howard

Linda's POV

Oh no. No, no, no, NO! This can't be happening! Why is my dad here? He said that he didn't want to take care of me, didn't he?

Aunt Daphne decided to be friendly, "So, Howard is it?" My father let out a bored "Yeah" which startled everyone. "Oh," she responded. "Well how are you?" He just glared at her.

Grandpa Henry banged his fist on the wall behind him, "What do you want? Was getting my daughter pregnant and leaving your kid not enough?"

"Henry!" Grandma Veronica scorned.

Dad smirked, "No, in fact I've seen the error of my ways and have come to take Linda back home with me and her grandmother." Everyone including me was astonished.

Me more than the others, "What? Take me back? But I don't know if I want to-"

Dad shot me down, "Quite! You don't have a say! You're coming home with me and that's that!"

I ran to Aunt Daphne and clutched her arm, "Don't make me leave with him, please!"

She patted my arm and turned to her husband, "Tim," she whispered, "Do something." Uncle Time gathered what courage he had.

"Now see here, what makes you think that you can take Linda from us?"

Dad pulled out some papers, "Besides being her _father_, I have legal rights right here." He pointed to a section in the documents, "These state that Linda is under my authority and belongs to me until I die."

Puck stepped up, "You know that can be arranged." Dad got scared but pulled himself together to look Puck in the eye.

Puck continued, "Why did it take you so long to find her now? Why do you even want her now instead of all those years ago?"

"You people ask a lot of questions," Dad sighed. "I had to go to the damn social services agency just to find Linda. Those idiots took up too much of my time."

Puck did not back down, "But why now? Why look for Linda now? Is it possible that you could _care_ for her? It seems incapable for your type."

This was becoming a glare fight, "Besides for how much I _care_ for Linda, there are certain beneficial variables that would help me economically for taking her in again."

Uncle Basil spoke up, "What do you mean by 'beneficial variables'?"

"I mean that the government will pay me to take Linda off their hands." I started to tear up. He didn't come here because he cared for me after all.

"No," Aunt Daphne protested, "I am not having Linda taken into homes by someone who wanted her for money. That's what happened to me and Sabrina, and it's not happening to her." I looked up at my aunt. Is this true? Do they care about me this much?

Dad grunted, "Look, I have the government behind my backs on this one, so hand her over. Besides, isn't it better to have her raised by me instead of you freaks? And don't act like I don't know." Dad had shocked everyone again, he knows? He knows about Everafters? How? I didn't think that mom would tell him.

Mr. Canis stepped up in front of Dad looming over him, "Sir, you don't know what freaks are. Even if you did know, you haven't seen anything."

This wasn't looking so good. Dad was shaken, "Linda, I want you to pack your bags right now. We are leaving this freak show."

Puck went up to Dad, "Freak show? Surely you're kidding. You need to stop that nonsense." He paused, "Freak."

"Come on!" Dad complained, "If I know Sabrina, then you should all be freaks like her."

Puck glared down at him, "Excuse me? You don't know Sabrina."

It was funny how Dad tried to get taller than Puck but failed, "You heard me. Why are you so defendant anyways? What did you _love_ her?" He mocked, "Trust me; she's not even worth it. She's just a bi-"

Puck grabbed Dad by the throat, "Now you listen here, no one makes fun of Sabrina but me. Anything else?"

"Umm Puck," Red said nervously, "You're showing."

"Huh?" Puck looked behind him, and indeed he was showing. He was showing his wings. Big pink butterfly wings that look just like, just like mine. They look just like mine.

Wait! He has the same wings as me, the time frame of my birth is correct, and he loves mom. But he couldn't. But he could. I started hyperventilating.

"Linda what's wrong!" Aunt Daphne caught me before I fell. "Puck put your wings back. Linda has never seen them before."

"I knew that you all were a bunch of freaks! I knew it!" Dad just kept pointing at Puck.

I couldn't take this anymore. I pushed Aunt Daphne away and ran out of the house into the forest. Everyone began calling from behind me.

I was far from the house when my back began to hurt again.

Puck's POV

"You heard me. Why are you so defendant anyways? What did you _love_ her?" He mocked, "Trust me; she's not even worth it. She's just a bi-"

I grabbed his throat, "Now you listen here, no one makes fun of Sabrina, but me. Anything else?"

"Umm Puck," said the psychopath in red, "You're showing."

I looked behind me, apparently I was so mad at this Howard fellow that I went into offensive mode to fight him; bringing out my wings accidently. No matter, forgetful dust can fix him. "Huh," I said.

Then of course the twerp had to take all the attention away from me by freaking out. Everyone started freaking out and next thing I knew, Linda ran away.

"What's her problem?" I stated broadly.

Veronica answered me, "Puck, Linda has never seen your wings before. It probably scared her."

"Big deal," I said. But everyone started going outside, including Howard.

"Let's go search for her," Howard said.

"Why do you care?" I questioned. He didn't answer me. "Wait. Instead of everyone going and searching for her, why don't we just use my pixies to find her? Then we can just bring her back to us."

"Good idea Puck," cheered Daphne. "Hop to it!" I grabbed my flute about and played the notes. Soon enough my pixies appeared.

"Guys I need you to find a kid. Looks like Sabrina. Once you find her hold her down and lead us to her." They went off.

We waited.

I turned to Howard, "Why are you out here anyway. You don't care for her."

He looked back at me, "Besides what you think, I still don't want her to turn out like you."

"Why?"

"Sabrina just asked me if anything happened to her to keep her away from here." I was shocked.

"What? Why would she say that?"

"I don't know, and I didn't think about going through with it until money was involved," he grinned.

I was about to punch him then and there, but the pixies came back.

Linda's POV

Crap crap crap crap! Not now! I can't change now! What to do? What to do! I noticed some lights from behind me closing in fast.

"Here she is! Here she is!" They cried. I was surprised that I could understand them. They began to suppress me from running away.

"Stop! Stop!" I shrieked. "Let me go now!" Surprisingly enough, they actually let me go. They caught me off guard and I fell down. "What?"

"We are so sorry princess," they chirped, and they flew away.

"What just happened?" I would have stayed there for the rest of the night wondering what had happened, but my back got pierced with pain. I got off my knees and continued running into the woods.

Puck's POV

"What do you mean you couldn't get her!" I yelled. Stupid pixies, "Never mind. Just go." This was going to be harder than I thought. I turned to the others, "Looks like we'll have to look for her ourselves. But the pixies did tell me what direction she went. If we hurry we should get to her soon."

"Then let's go," said Marshmallow; then we all ran except for Henry, Veronica, and Jake.

We soon caught up to Linda running. She was slowing down, but not because she was tired. She seemed to have some sort of pain slowing her down.

Linda fell down on her knees in agony. Marshmallow started running up to her, "Linda! Are you okay?" She only screamed.

Howard stood behind me, "Hurry up Linda, we don't have all day. I want to make the next train." I glared at him, could he _try_ to learn some manners?

When Marshmallow finally reached Linda, she pushed her away. I will never forget what happened next.

Linda threw her head back in pain, clutching her face so much she almost tore it off. Her hair went wild all around her head. Linda just kept screaming and screaming. Then, magical energy whirled around her until; all was silent.

Linda just kneeled there for a few seconds, silent. But then, she screamed while two insect wings burst from her back. Wings that looked just like mine. Wings like mine.

But it didn't stop there. Marshmallow had withdrawn to standing by her husband away from Linda; which was good because Linda went on fire. Flames engulfed her entire body, but she was not scorched. Instead she continued into a gruesome transformation again.

Her hands became clawed, her jawed crooked, her back arched, and her eyes of death. I have only seen this image once before when my mother max out all her shopping cards on Black Friday. Linda looked just like her.

The monstrous Linda flew away into town.

Everyone was shocked with fear except Tim, "Let's go to the car to catch up with." That woke everyone up and we ran back into the house into the car.

"I wonder what's with Linda?" questioned Tim aloud. Howard just looked out the window annoyed with the whole situation.

"Tim," said Marshmallow quietly, "She looked just like Queen Titina. I saw her like that when your father died, Puck." She hesitated, "I know it's assumed, but Puck, she's your daughter. I'm sure of it."

I didn't answer her at first, "Yeah, she is. But she's obviously not told us the whole truth." I took a deep breath, "She's moved into town threatening everyone. We have to stop her."

**Grimm Disease: Whoo. Another chapter finished. I don't think that I'd plan for Puck to actually attack Howard, but he deserved it. And everyone can stop being so anxious for when Linda shows her wings. It's happened! With a twist! For better description, just think of book 4 of the serious when Titina (hope I spelled her name right) transforms. I trying to make you guys think that Howard is basically a huge *insert worse insult of your choice* so no feeling bad for him. I was worried before that I would make him kind when he was talking to Puck while waiting for pixies, but then I turned it around. Hope the language doesn't bother you, but I'm try to make Howard a big *insert worse insult of your choice* for you to understand better. Puck isn't trying to be a jerk in the end, but he's thinking of the situation and it's hard for him to do that. Part 2 is almost finished! Then the real fun starts! Thanks for reading and please review! Let** **all reviews help Puck get through this madness! **


	15. There Goes the Neighborhood

**Grimm Disease: OMG, what have I done? Why didn't I update sooner? Infinity of apologizes. I explain/talk in the end if you still like me. **

**Don't own Sisters Grimm yada yada. **

Linda's POV

My mind is at a blank. I seem to know only how to do one thing. Killing. It seems as if that is my entire purpose now. Something in the back of my head is whispering at me to stop, but I ignore it. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong to want to kill? I don't know what's right anymore.

I've made it into town. Everyone starts screaming. The humans point at me and run. Wait, why do I refer to them as humans? Am I not a human anymore?

A mother grabs her children and hides them behind her for protection. But that is pointless. I could easily breathe fire and burn them all. Maybe I will.

I inhale. Energy swarms around in my stomach, preparing to be released. I was about to exhale when a man catches my eye. He tells the mother to run; how pointless. But the man brings out a shotgun. He raises it to my face, he shoots, and the bullet hits me. No damage is done however; I am too strong to be taken down by a pathetic bullet. I grab the man with my enormous hands, my fingers curl around him, threatening to squeeze him to death. He whimpers.

I almost felt sorry for the man, but if I truly cared then why didn't I let go? He doesn't understand how I feel. He tried to kill me, so I will kill him. Isn't this how life works?

I take a closer look at my soon-to-be-victim. He sort of reminds me of Dad. Wait; can I still call him Dad? I'm not sure that he is. I'm too uncomfortable to call him Howard though. I examine again, now he looks like Puck, no he looks like . . . Aunt Daphne? I'm confused now. He looks like so many people. People who have lied and betrayed me. People who keep secrets from me. People who should be destroyed. I see this man as them. These people do nothing but cause suffering. They should be stopped. _I_ should stop them.

I was about to end the man's life, but he looked like another person I did not expect to see.

Mom.

Chapter 13: There Goes the Neighborhood

Puck's POV

We've been driving for a while heading towards town. Tim called and told everyone at home what happened. They'll take the other car and bring magic and forgetful dust. It's going to be a long night.

It was a silent car ride nonetheless. Aunt Daphne was driving up front with Tim, and I was sitting in the back besides Howard. The guy has been staring out the car window all night. What is his deal?

"You don't need to be here, you know?" I remarked at him. He turned around and looked at me with surprise.

Howard scoffed, "I still have an obligation, I guess. I have things to do and I need Linda. But it is becoming more work than I would have liked."

"Did Sabrina tell you about Everafters, Howard?" said Marshmallow from up front.

"Yeah, didn't really believe her until she showed me magic. Hurt the relationship though, I didn't want to deal with magic, and she didn't want to totally give it up. Just keep magic on the down low. So I just stuck around until she became too much trouble." Howard then went back too looking out the car window.

I muttered a few words under my breath about what I think about him. I went and looked out the window. We were just about to enter town, but I could hardly recognize it. Flames all around, far as the human eye could see. Buildings toppled over, humans screaming, it was madness **(AN: Wait, did I just make a pun?)**.

We got out of the car and searched for Linda, but I know that to find her you should look for where the screams are the loudest. I used my ears and listened. I heard shouts of "OH DEAR GOD! WHAT IS THAT?" and "RUN AWAY! THAT THING WILL DESTROY YOU!" Humans make this so easy sometimes.

"Found her," I said. I got out my wings and flew toward the sounds. Everyone else ran behind me. I figured that if we are going to dust the whole town I could have my wings out. I miss them; it's nice to fly free.

And there she was, Linda. I think. She was a gigantic monster destroying everything in her path. Humans where screaming at her, and Linda just swatted them away.

The others came panting from behind me. "Ok . . . now . . . what?" Marshmallow panted. It was quite a distance to sprint. Glad I have wings.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Don't we fight her?"

Tim looked up at me when he caught his breath, "Are you saying that you want to hurt her, Puck?"

"No, but what else can we do?" I said with a sigh. This was becoming too much for the family to handle. I don't want to hurt her, but I can't let this go on any further.

While I was contemplating the situation, someone turned me around to face them while screaming, "What have you Grimms done?"

"Oh hey Charming," it was our good (yeah right) friend Mayor Charming coming to ask us how we were doing.

Mayor Idiot's face went red, "I want an explanation now about this! This reeks of Grimm mischief." He pointed to Linda, "What is that?"

Marshmallow went over to Mayor Charming to explain, "Charming, that's Linda, my niece." His expression didn't change. "You meet her yesterday, remember." Charming pretended to think.

I was getting sick of this, "She's Sabrina and most likely my daughter. She got upset about Sabrina's husband," I pointed to Howard who was in a daze, "and probably my wings too. And now she looks like my mother when she stains her dress."

"Oh," said Mayor Charming like it was no big deal. "Well seeing as it's your responsibility, fix it!"

Marshmallow was astonished, "Mayor Charming! You're the Mayor! This is _your_ town! Don't _you_ have a plan of some sort?"

"And that's _your_ niece! Fix it! I don't have the resources right now to take her down. Not that you would want me to."

"Look," he continued, "the Everafters in town have manage to prevent her from actually killing anyone, humans and Everafters alike, but there are too many close calls and too many injured. You need to fix this."

Charming was bugging me, might as well annoy him, "Why don't we just leave her like that. She seems to be having fun." Marshmallow, Tim, Howard and Charming stared at me. "Personally I'm kind of tired, been working all day. I think I'll come back in an hour or so to fix this mess. Have fun." I pretended to walk off just then.

Charming began running off some really nasty words. I just chuckled, let him deal with it for a few minutes, it's kind of funny.

I bumped into Snow White, "Where do you think you're going, Puck?" She scolded me.

"Come on! I'm only messing with Charming. Is that so wrong?" Snow continued to scold me. Then she pointed to Linda, who at that moment breathed fire onto my office.

"Hey! I work there!" Okay she has gone too far. I torture people in there. "Well now that I'm unemployed, I guess I stop Linda from any more damage."

"Make sure you do," Snow is insanely cruel sometimes.

"LINDA!" I cried at the top of my lungs, "CALM DOWN! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT!" Linda just growled at me and then hurdled concrete towards me.

I barely dodged it, "Hey! You almost hit me with that!" This was too much, she's too powerful for me to handle.

Marshmallow ran up to me, "Puck, what are we going to do about Linda? She's too strong!" Man Daphne, why don't you think of a plan, instead of crying to me? Well everyone does rely on me. But what can I do?

I tried to think up of a plan to no avail. Linda was simply too strong for up, what where we going to do? I just then began to feel watched.

I turned to see a figure dressed in all black (like a ninja) covering his entire body, even his eyes were covered with something similar to shades. The figure in black jumped (yes, jumped) over to where Linda was flying. I was going to warn him to stay away, but he threw some weird powder in Linda's face. Linda then passed out and changed back to her normal self. She began to fall down, but the figure in black caught her in his arms.

Everyone walked over to the mysterious stranger. Who was he? What did he do to Linda? How did he do it?

I decided to talk to him, "Uhh, thanks for sav-" He held up his index finger to my face to silence me. He placed the passed out Linda on the ground and hovered (not literally) over her. Marshmallow tried to run to Linda, but Tim held her back. Which is good because who knows what's with this strange guy?

The stranger pulled out a strange container. No one could see what was inside. He dipped his hand in the container, and placed his hand on Linda.

It was a scarlet handprint on Linda's torso.

Everyone freaked out, especially me, "What do you think you are doing? Get away from her! Who do you think you are?"

The man stood up from Linda and we all stopped shouting. He pulled out a amulet, and well- he disappeared.

The Grimms, Howard, and I went to examine Linda. Besides being passed out and covered in a red handprint, she was perfectly unharmed.

"What now?" Tim asked.

We all looked up at each other, I answered, "Let's go home."

**Grimm Disease: Ugh, it's been way too long since I've updated. Sorry about that. Thanks to everyone who pointed out to me how to spell Titania. I blame Microsoft. By the way, the reason Linda transformed, in case it wasn't clear, was because she's going through an identity crisis. Not to mention all those feelings that she's suppressing. The kid's messed up. This is a good lesson why you shouldn't hide your feelings, you'll turn into a monster and kill everyone. (Okay at this point I was half way done and took a way too long break) This is one of my least favorite chapters (explains break/delay) because of all the action-y explaining. I stopped when Snow told Puck off, and then . . . well crap, I got interested in other stuff. I know, bad me -slaps hand- I hate it when authors take forever to update, and crap now I'm one of them. Then my laptop got a blankety-blank virus that ruined it. Got tests coming/happening/happened. And now I had you guys read all that. My bad. I hated this chapter and I made you wait forever for it. Soooooooo sorry. ****. I'm looking to the exposition chapter coming up. That'll be a good one. I changed it in the end and introduced the new character; which I hadn't planned until part 3. I did this just to say I'm sorry. He's a very important guy, so don't forget him! I like that I added him though, made this story like 100% better, I really hated this story before, but now I like it. I DO NOT plan on ever giving up on this story, ever. Just keep saying that to yourself if this happens again, and I'll try not to let it happen again. Please forgive me. Do this through reviews please. **


	16. We've Got Some Explaining To Do

**Grimm Disease: Crap, it took me a long time to update again. Here you go I will work on updating sooner. Thanks to everyone for the reviews who haven't lost hope in me. This is one of my favorite chapters because, *hint hint* prepare for a whole lot of exposition. This is also the last chapter in Part 2. Part 3 is where some real madness happens. If you guys think you know where this story is going then you better stay out of my head creeps! **

**Don't own the Sisters Grimm, it would be weird if I could though. **

Chapter 14: We've Got Some Explaining To Do

Linda's POV

I awakened tired. Wait, you can't actually say that I was awake, my eyes were still closed, but I became conscious. I heard voices all around me whispering.

"So what do you make of him?" It was a kind feminine voice that most likely belonged to Aunt Daphne.

Her husband responded, "Whoever that guy was he saved Linda's life, and most of the town."

"He is still fishy. I mean what kind of guy wears all black? That's a red flag for a psycho! Plus we know he works for Scarlet Hand because he put their sign on Linda." Puck reasoned. "I just hope Linda is okay." I felt a hand, probably Puck's, stroke my face. I opened my eyes.

Puck jumped surprise that I had awakened so suddenly. I sat up and looked around the room, all the Grimms where there; including, Mr. Cansis, Red, Puck, and my father.

"What happened?" I spoke groggily. I held my hand to my head feeling like I had a killer hangover.

My Grandmother Veronica appeared shocked to me, "You mean to say that you don't remember?" I nodded.

"Not surprising," said Puck. "When a female fairy goes through her first full transformation, especially one as passionate as that, memory can be hard for her afterwards."

I stared up at him, "A fairy? Is that what I am?" I sighed, "I figured I wasn't human."

"I'll say" my father interrupted. "You have to be the most monstrous thing I have ever seen." I held my head in shame. "I am glad that you are not _my_ daughter."

That brought my head back up, "What does that mean?"

"Uhh," stammered Puck, "We need to have a talk Linda, because see, you're my daughter."

I stared at him, "What do you mean by that!" I continued to stare at the man or fairy who claimed to be my father. I realized from mom's journal that she loved him a lot, but could he really be my dad? I turned to my other father.

He just glared, "This doesn't surprise me ya' know." Everyone turned to face him shocked.

Mr. Canis spoke up first, "How does this not surprise you? You just found out that you are not the biological father of Linda. Or did you know before?" Mr. Canis squinted his eyes to see deeper into dad.

This made him nervous, "Yeah I knew before, or I had figured."

"Excuse me?" inquired Grandmother Veronica. "What do you mean by you 'figured'?"

"I mean that when Sabrina and I got hitched, yes we got hitched, she told me a few weeks later that she was pregnant. I didn't know for sure if it was mine or not, she didn't tell me and I didn't ask. Mostly because I didn't care," He scoffed.

"What do you mean you didn't care?" Everyone looked over at Puck for his short outburst; he seemed a tad surprised as well.

Dad sighed, "Sabrina was a total push-over, and I could get her to do all of the work I wanted. I wasn't going to let that opportunity be passed up because she was having a kid that probably wasn't mine."

I let my face fall; I knew that this was true. Mom always did what Dad told her to do; he was so abusive to her. I always wondered why she stayed with him, and I eventually learned that it was because of me; which just made me feel so guilty.

"Anyway," he continued, "After Linda was born; I noticed that she looked exactly like Sabrina, which gave me no hope on who the dad was. But I think I have always known that Linda was someone else's."

I quickly scanned with my eyes to see the expressions on everyone's face, some were shocked, disbelief, upset, even aggression. This was especially true for Puck's face.

Dad continued, "I still got annoyed though, it was obvious that Linda was someone else's kid, and whoever that was, Linda had his personality." I stared at my dad- err I guess I should call him Howard, then I turned to Puck, my new dad, but I don't think that I can call him that yet.

"Linda was so much more energetic than Sabrina," he continued, "Not to mention that obsession with playing the flute and all those jokes she came up with; which were really lame Linda." I hid my head in embarrassment. I thought that my knock-knock jokes were good.

Puck placed his hand on my head and messed up my hair, "Well now you don't have to worry about because I am fully willing to take care of my daughter."

Howard laughed, "Heck! I'm still taking her with me."

"Excuse me?" said Grandmother Veronica, "She's not your child, you admitted so yourself."

"What's your point? Besides I have some uhh unsettled business to take care of with her." Howard walked up to me, took my arm, and began to pull me to the door, "We'll get your stuff some other time, let's go."

"Hey," Puck shouted, "she's not your child! Don't you know what that means? It means you can't take her with you!"

"Ha! I got some money invested in this girl, either way I got papers that say she _is_ my daughter!" he snickered.

I began to panic. I didn't want to leave my new family, yes family, that is what the Grimm family is, my family. I wasn't going to let a jerk take me away from them, I belonged here. I squirmed in his grasp.

"What are you doing?" Howard barked. "Come on, we have to go!" Puck stood up ready to steal me back along with the rest of the family behind him; we were near the front door.

Howard looked at them with disbelief, "You guys still want her? Well you can't have her! Try to take her from me and you will have a legal case against you, and I don't think you want people investigating the area around here, do you?" That made them stop, Howard smirked, "That's what I thought, now if you don't mind, Linda and I have a train to catch." He pulled open the door and stopped.

What was on the other side of the door were two women and a young girl my age, one of the woman was just beginning to knock on the door when Howard opened it before her. I recognized the three females immediately.

"Beth!" I pulled out of Howard's loosened grip and hugged my best friend. "What are you guys doing here?" I turned to look at Beth's mom, Julie, and my social worker Mrs. Linder. But before I got a response I noticed something strange about Linda when I had hugged her. "Beth, why are you so stiff?" She responded by giving me a nervous little smile.

Mrs. Linder spoke up for her instead, "We'll get to that later Linda, but first things first, Howard Foster, what are you planning to do with Linda right there?"

Howard got nervous all of a sudden and avoided their eyes, "Well, um, you see, Linda is my daughter and I am taking her home, is that a problem?"

Mrs. Linder squinted her eyes, "It is if you refused to take her before, and if you aren't her father from what I heard going on inside, AND if your guardian papers are forgery."

"What!" was cried in the house by the entire Grimm family.

The social worker continued, "When it was around time for my first visit with the family for the check-up and I had Mrs. Johnson- I mean Julie and her daughter with me, I heard about your proposal to take Linda back. So I took a closer look at your papers and realized that they were fake, and that someone allowed you to get this close to Linda. We then rushed over here to warn everyone, and it looks like we made it just in time."

Howard was beginning to shake and sweat.

"I now have one question for you," Mrs. Johnson gloomed, "where did you get those papers?"

Everyone watch as Howard began to squirm and sweat, "Uhh, from my client."

Mrs. Johnson saw right through him, "And what kind of business do you work for Mr. Foster?" Howard continued to shake. "Look, why don't you just cut to the chase and explain to everyone what you were doing."

Howard looked at his options, there weren't many. He gave a retreating look and started to say something; until he made a mad dash to the door.

But before he could get out the door, Puck and Tim pinned him down, and Mr. Canis guarded the door.

Mrs. Linder looked him straight in the eye, "You're not leaving until we get some answers, Mr. Foster."

With Puck and Tim still holding him down, Howard gave up, "Alright! Alright, I'll talk. What happened was yesterday some chump came by my door with proposition. He said that all I had to do was take Linda to some building in town, and he would come for her. No questions asked."

The family shared frightened looks with each other. He continued, "Now at first, I was all, 'Why would I want to take back the kid after I got rid of her?' Then, he showed me a briefcase that had a lot of money, and we are talking filled up, all a hundred dollar bills."

Puck glared at him from above, "You would trade in your daughter for some money?"

Howard looked up, "Like I said, it was a BIG briefcase. I have to get some money somehow. You would have done it too."

"No I wouldn't." said Puck grimly.

Mrs. Linder spoke up, "Mr. Foster, these actions can lead you straight to jail for life."

"Yeah, but you won't send me to jail."

Aunt Daphne responded, "And why not? I should be going to the phone right now." She started walking.

"Because you don't want the attention, do you? Situations like this the media eats up. It'll be worse than a meeting with the judge." He had us there. There was nothing left for us to do but to let him go; which is what we did.

As he left, Puck gave him one finale warning, "If I ever see you around my family again, I'll make you pay." I hoped that I would never have to see him again.

"Well," said Mrs. Johnson, "Now that that terrible business is over, how about we talk about Linda's future?" She looked over to me, "Linda dear, how are you?"

I was still a shock from the recent events, "Nervous, but I'm glad to know that you are here!"

Beth giggled, "I'm not surprised, knowing that your dad, or whatever, was temporarily working for the Scarlet Hand can be scary." Beth's mom placed her hand over her daughter's mouth; while the rest of us where trying to comprehend what she had just said.

Grandmother Veronica spoke what we all were thinking first, "How do you know about Scarlet Hand!"

Under her mother's hand, Beth whispered "Oops."

Mrs. Linder gave a troubled look; she had a troubled look as she told us her story.

"We, Mrs. Johnson and me, have known about Sabrina's past more that we let on to you. You see, Sabrina knew us both separately and had asked us both as friends to help her in her situation. My part was to care for Linda if and when something happened to her. Mrs. Johnsons' part was to help hide Sabrina's identity from all the other Everafters. And the reason we know about Everafters is because we are dryads.** (AN: A tree person thingy.)** We didn't realize that we were both part of Sabrina's master plan until Mrs. Johnsons brought her daughter, Beth, with fresh green leaves in her hair, inside my office, in the fall."

I examined Beth, she giggled as she turned her limbs into branches. But something occurred to me, "Wait, if you are Everafters, then doesn't that mean you're stuck here?"

Beth giggled again, "Nope! These aren't our real bodies, just trees! Our real bodies are still in Mrs. Linder's office controlling these trees that we transformed and got to move around. We are still able to go back home." Well that's good.

"As I was saying before," Mrs. Linder continued her story, "Once we found out that Sabrina had us tangled together in her plan, we came here to help Linda wondering if she knew more than she let on to us."

Mrs. Johnson spoke up, "Sabrina never told me anything about Linda, except that she wanted to try to give her a normal life until she was ready. I had just assumed that meant that Linda didn't know about Everafters, but now I'm not too sure."

"So Linda," Mrs. Linder resumed, "How much did you know?" I remained hesitant. "Linda dear please just tell us, you need to learn when to trust."

"Linda," Aunt Daphne murmured before speaking louder, "Sabrina wasn't able to trust her own family for so long, and I know she would want you to avoid that mistake."

I looked over everyone and it dawned on me, this was my family. I probably had one of the most screwed up families in the world. Yet, I loved and trusted every one of them.

Puck's POV

Linda then shared to us about her past. About how Sabrina did indeed tell her everything about Everafters; training her too! Linda told us how she had begun to notice the strange changes in her body as she became a fairy, and how she kept these drastic changes from Sabrina to spare her the stress. Linda pulled out the Book of the Everafter and explained to us that she had kept it hidden as instructed. How Sabrina gave her a now destroyed note insisting that Linda lie about her age (told her to be three years younger to hide that she's my daughter), how Sabrina told her about the dangers that she would soon have to face, how Sabrina worried Linda by telling her to be wary of others before trusting. I noticed that Sabrina was making Linda too much like herself, I glanced over to Marshmallow and saw that we shared the same thought.

"However-"Linda muttered, "Mom told me that I would have to trust people. That I couldn't do this alone and I would have to make friends. She said it would be my biggest mistake it I was to live without trust."

Linda studied all of us to see our reaction. I decided to make mine clear by walking over to her and pulling her into a big hug of comfort. She embraced me back and I told her that she was never going to be alone, that we would all be here for her. That we would find Sabrina and stop those who keep breaking our family apart. She softly cried as I told her this.

It seemed like peace would becoming at last for the Grimm family. Our guests decided to leave Linda here in our care, but act as messengers for Ferry Port Landing since they would be on the lookout for Sabrina.

Nothing could go wrong.

That is until the brick got thrown through the window.

I pulled Linda down for safety as everyone panicked. Mr. Canis, Henry and Tim went outside to stop the offenders. I carefully looked up out the window just in time to see the man in black disappear before anyone could get to him. Just like that, in thin air, gone and alone. Linda continued to whimper, so I passed her along to Marshmallow. I picked up the brick, noticing the small note on it with the symbol of the Scarlet Hand, "_THE EVERAFTER WAR И BEGINS!_"

**Grimm Disease: WOO! Part two is finally over! Yay, now the real fun can start. Oh and Linda is actually ten but said she was seven to avoid confusion. Who is the man in black? Try to guess it'll be fun. So yeah, sorry about the delay, be nice it was my birthday this week; I also got my permit, and have papers and projects to do. School can never get out soon enough. I'm annoyed with my delays because I want this to be out before the next book comes out (anyone knows when that is? amazon tells me nothing ) Knowing that you guys still read this is great encouragement for me and is why I still pull myself to write this. The story gets better everyone, I swear! I plan for the next chapter to be a backstory on Sabrina, won't that be exciting! Please review if you care!**


	17. How Far One Will Go

**Grimm Disease: Aww, you guys like me, you really like me. :'). Well it's time for the finale part of When Does This Madness End? Don't worry too much guys, this will take a long time because this part is where most of the action and madness ends. I am so excited! School's almost out so hopefully I can update more frequently, hopefully. Well this chapter is Sabrina's Backstory, so I hope you enjoy! I also plan on this being 3****rd**** person pov, but I will say what everyone's thinking, kay? **

**I don't own SG.**

Part 3: The Mother

Chapter 15: How Far One Will Go

Sabrina nearly collapsed when she saw the results. Pregnant. Simply pregnant. She was pregnant with a fairy boy who still needed help picking up his underwear. Pregnant.

She realizes that she should have seen this coming, but they didn't think that anything would happen to them and they were about to get married. Who would care? What could happen?

But now she was alone. Running for her life in New York City. Dismissing the life she once had for one without a past. Sabrina had no one to turn to; she had to avoid her home and her family to protect the Book of the Everafter. Right now she was staying at a motel until she could find a decent job. She was running out of money and had to wait for her family to contact her first, she didn't know how they would find her, but they always do.

However, until they do, she would have to figure out how to care for this child, and how to hide it.

Without a doubt the child would have some of Puck's powers. Those she worried about the most. What if the child can't control itself when it got angry? Sabrina recalls how Puck would get as an adolescent, and hitting puberty is out of the question.

She needed someone with her. Someone to guide her through this. Someone to keep her safe. She needed . . . an excuse.

Sabrina met him at a bar. He seemed to be a can't-get-a-break, dead-end job kind-of guy. She noticed that he was slightly intoxicated, so she took a deep breath and approached him. He took interest in her immediately, and she pretended to do the same. She continued to encourage his drinking as he talked to her. She learned that his name is Howard Foster. Works as a construction worker, and seems to get by alright by himself.

Sabrina recognized him as a worthy opportunity to support her and her child. When he was drunk enough, and his come-ons were getting disgustingly offensive, she took her chance. She led him to the place where they would get hitched. And he led her to his home.

She felt terrible the entire night.

When he woke up with his hangover and a strange woman next to him, Sabrina carefully explained that they were legally married. He didn't seem to care at first; she wasn't a bad looking thing, easy on the eyes with that blond hair of hers. He could only dream to be with a girl like her.

He expected for her to demand a divorce, but it never came. She then made him breakfast and nursed him from the hang-over.

He continued to wonder why she would stay with a guy like him. She was beautiful and smart and amazing. And he was . . . nothing. He hadn't done anything significant, and no one would care if he were to disappear. So why?

He didn't want to question her and ruin a good thing, but something in the back of his head made him, "Why are you still here with me? You're not drunk anymore."

Sabrina slowly turned to him and replied, "I was never drunk."

That surprised him; he didn't believe that any girl would get far with him without being sufficiently drunk. "Well why are you here? Why did you marry me sober?"

She was hesitant at first, but answered in monotone, "I didn't drink last night because I'm pregnant."

He just stared at her for the longest time. She sipped some of the orange juice that she had poured for herself while waiting for his response.

". . ." To be frank, he didn't know how to respond. This woman, Sabrina, has just admitted to marrying him because she's pregnant. But too many questions remained.

"What happened to the father?"

Sabrina set her juice down before responding, "He doesn't know, and I'm in a position where I can't contact him."

"What is he in some kind of war?" Howard joked.

". . . Yes," She avoided his gaze during that response.

"I'm still confused, why?" Things don't add up easily for Howard Foster.

Sabrina took a deep breath, "There are bad . . . people that will look for me, and if they learn about this child and who the father is, then they'll kill my baby."

"WHOA! Is he in the mob, or something?" He exclaimed.

"No!" Sabrina said appalled. "He's a good man, but I just have an unfortunate life."

Howard began to pity this woman. She seemed desperate. "So what do you want from me exactly?"

"Please," tears started to form in her eyes, "please, just pretend to be the father. If anyone asks, then tell them it's you. No matter who ask, or what the situation is. Lie for me."

Howard continued to stare at her. He then hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. She shook inside his arms.

"You should know that I can't love you. I just can't. I belong to someone else." Sabrina whispered.

He hushed her and told her that he understood and that he wouldn't make her.

Over the next few years, Howard kept his promise. He cared for the woman named Sabrina Foster and "their" daughter, Linda. He tried to find some sort of fatherly love towards Linda, but he couldn't. He tried to find some sort of compassion towards Sabrina too, but he couldn't.

It took him too long to realize why.

She had screwed him.

Sabrina was using him to protect herself. At the time it had seen alright, but now he saw that his life became a lie. He didn't even know who he was anymore.

Sabrina was able to support them, but it wasn't the same. He would come home tried and she would have that thing with her. Over time, she did indeed explain to him Everafters, it took a little proof to convince him. But Howard also realized that Sabrina put him at risk of getting killed by them. He would have to live his life in fear.

He loathed her. Simply hated her and wanted her out of his life forever. She never told him that he would be safe because she didn't know for sure. She took precautions, but everyone makes mistakes. It would only be a matter of time before he would be killed.

He hated her and her monster of a daughter that she gave birth to. He wanted rid of them both.

His hatred toward Linda began to show and he discouraged her all the time. It wasn't until she decided to play that little flute that she loves so much, when he snapped.

He was never this angry at Linda, and Sabrina coming to her defense just angered him. He had no purpose here.

So he left.

He left with Sabrina begging and crying for him to return.

Howard broke his promise to Sabrina and didn't care.

Hard times appeared again for Howard, so when he was offered the deal to betray Linda, he took it without a second thought.

**Grimm Disease: Hurray! A chapter done quicker than more recent ones! Wow, this has to be one of the most adult chapter that I have ever written, (not that bad actually) but I believe that I kept it well PG-13. Give me your opinions for the future writings, so that I know how far I can go with this. I promise that it won't be that bad. Sorry that the chapter was so short, but it was an intro chapter. Please review! **


	18. Don't Fall Asleep

**Grimm Disease: kcalmdkfalwejralCmdclasmkdfl;. Okay I am so sorry for this. Just read now, and I explain in the end.**

**Don't own Sisters Grimm.**

Chapter 16: Don't Fall Asleep.

Puck's POV

It's been 3 months since we received the message, "_The Everafter War_ _И BEGINS!_" We didn't realize how true that was.

Ever since that night, Everafters have been going into exile, hiding in the forest and starting another camp to fight the Scarlet Hand. We have managed to stay standing, never winning big and never losing big; only being able to hold on just barely.

But this doesn't mean that the entire 3 months have been hell. Not long after war was declare, Daphne announced that she was pregnant (**AN: Sorry, but look at the end of Chapter 8 for further understanding or something**). It came as a bit of a shock with all things considering, but everyone took it pretty well (we were all probably still shocked about Linda still).

With the war starting, Daphne and I took it upon ourselves to train Linda to protect herself, we ARE some of the best magical teachers there is. Along with Linda's powers, she makes quite a dangerous weapon given a magical item or two. Addiction doesn't seem to affect her as much as it would to others, this is probably because of the magic she already inherited from me being too powerful for other measly magical items to strengthen the addiction.

That and Linda says she already was trained by Sabrina. But I'm going to take the credit anyways.

But as of right now, it's REALLY FREAKING COLD, and too dark for me to see anything far enough away for me. Don't I _love_ night-watch?

Haha that was sarcasm.

I pulled out my walkie-talkie being too unbelievably bored to be able to want to do anything else besides annoy the jerks who put me in this spot.

"Am I done yet? It's freaking cold out!"

A static voice replied, "Listen fairy-boy! You are going to stay out there during your entire shift! And if I hear you complain about this again, then I am sending you on a double shift!" Then the jerk on the other end cut the reception.

I mumbled a few words that would have made Marshmallow kill me if spoken in front of her. Dang it Charming! Why did he get to be in charge of assignments? He always gives me the worst jobs.

I sigh and continue my stake-out. Nothing ever happens when I am on my shift though. If something did, then maybe I wouldn't feel so useless for having to recover, aka sleep, during all the real fighting.

I gazed up to the starry sky that I grew up under. It seems endless and that's exactly what I like about it. I used to be that way before I met Sabrina and gave up my youth; however, I don't regret doing it. Who else would make Sabrina's life a living hell?

My eyes began to drop. NO! You cannot fall asleep. Charming will get your head if you do that again.

I take my mind into another memory.

Once when I met Sabrina for the first time, and then the memory of when she left forever. She was so beautiful in both, I can't help but continue to miss her.

I then begin to think of one of my earlier dates with Sabrina where we both just looked up at the stares and I told her the constellations and their stories. Truth is really that I made up a bunch of them and the majority of them had something to do with me and me alone.

I chuckled to myself, but that was short lived because my eyes began to drop again. I did little flying, jumping jacks, and just plain slapping myself in the face to keep me awake, but it didn't work.

I fell asleep picturing Sabrina graceful/graceless face.

I horn from the east awoke me from my nap.

I shook my head to quicken my consciousness and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to me. Then again Ichabod Crane is guarding the East side of the forest and everyone has been very tempted to take the horn away from him.

I thought about slapping some sense into him the next chance I got, but then I saw them.

At first I thought they were really weird birds, but then I got a better, closer look.

Dragons. Freaking dragons.

I grabbed the small sword hooked to my hip and ascended into the sky.

The Scarlet Hand has never brought dragons before in the three months that we have been battling. They are risky and hard to handle; they must be desperate or something.

Well whatever it is, I have to stop them before they hit the campsite. As I got closer to them I could tell that there were three dragons, but the strange thing is that the one leading the other two was being ridden.

By the man in black.

I like to call him Mibby, but not many people find it as funny as me; probably because of all the scary rumors told about him.

Mibby has never been in a battle with the Scarlet Hand, much less leading one! So I had no idea what style of fighting he did.

I flew closer to Mibby and the dragons, and then I did one of the many things that I do best, taunt.

"Whew! You sure look ugly! You should ask the dragons what they do to keep their scales clean! You could definitely use the advice!" Mibby growled at that along with the other dragons who just plain hate me. I bet I looked pretty tasty to them.

The dragons made jabs at me and blew fire, but I'm much better than when I was in my eternal youth. I easily dodged the dragons buying time for the army to catch up and get rid of these lizard-pests. Sure enough, they were right below me ready to defend the camp.

Oh and I'm sure that it would have been a mighty battle for me to watch my fellow teammates in battle against the dragons, but I apparently had different plans awaiting me.

Mibby jumped off the dragon and tackled me in midair.

I did not expect this.

He threw punches at me while we fell in the air because even though I'm strong and powerful and cool and stuff, there was no way I could support his fat ass!

I blocked his attacks that he continuously threw at me with every intention to kill me in mid-air. I had no idea how he expected to survive this fall. But he apparently thought of that or didn't care as long as he killed me.

But either way we both survived. By crash landing into trees.

**Grimm Disease: Sorry for the shortie. I had planned it to be MUCH longer, but I realized that would take a long time I wanted people to know that I'm still alive and what's up. So this is a little bit of an intro chapter doing a little bit of transition. This should be okay because I want to stretch this out more and not make everything go by too fast. I can't believe that I didn't update the entire summer when I said that I would. Ughdkaslfjdskoapdfjka. It was a freaking busy summer, and very stressing. But I have more free time with me taking college courses (still in high school) that have time in-between them, so hopefully I will write then like I did with this chapter. I do want to continue this story till the end. Reviews really help, if people did review and remind me of the story, then it would have gotten close to cancelation. I didn't think that I would ever do that. But one of my latest review brought me back and I remembered why I enjoyed writing this story so much. So thank you and please review. Even just to say hi. Heck, if people just send me a review saying hi, then I will review so much quicker. Thanks!**


	19. Waiting to Die Around the Campfire

**Grimm Disease: Hey look I updated again! Hi to all the nice people that said hi to me. You can still do that. I find it completely awesome, and obviously it works. Longer chapter and much more plot development. Pretty much every future chapter is going to have tons of plot development in it; also, sorry for coming up with the name Mibby. I just didn't want to keep repeating man in black or something like that because it gets repetitive and boring.**

Chapter 17: Waiting to Die Around the Campfire

Puck's POV

"Ahh, ouch, dang-it, crap, ugh, sh-" *THUMP* I wish I could say that I landed a more graceful way. Instead I hit every single branch in that freaking tree.

I rubbed my head trying to relieve myself of the soreness. I had to be careful in order to avoid a concussion. However, luck was not on my side.

*Click* I turned to my side and saw that the arm that I wasn't using to rub my head is hand cuffed to-

Mibby.

"Get up slime." He growled in a deep voice. He was bent down over me giving me a scowl from his mask. I don't know how I could even see him scowl; the mask does a good job at hiding his face.

"Hmph," I tried my best to return the glare to intimidate Mibby.

He chuckled, "What was that? Quit that right now and get up." He jumped up from his stance and made me jump up with him.

Mibby looked around calm at first, then a little panicked. He turned to me, "You! Stay there and don't move." He then reached into his shirt and pulled out one of the Scarlet Hand communication devices. He tried to speak into it turned away from me so that I couldn't see what was wrong. He ended up shaking the device angrily and finally throwing it on the ground, smashing it into a worse condition than what is was before. He tried to act confidently, but I already knew what had just happened.

Mibby is lost and has no way of communicating with his force.

I suddenly felt more confident than before. If I could trick Mibby and knock him out, then I can bring him back to base and interrogate him.

But then I looked around and realized that I had no idea where I was. I probably should have paid better attention to my surroundings while I was patrolling.

I tried to pretend to act confidently, but Mibby already saw my panicked-struck look on my face.

"Great, just great. We are both lost and handcuffed together" he said in a huff. "I guess I'll have to wait until morning until I can turn you in." Mibby sat down and began to mumble to himself. He pulled me down because he didn't want his arm raised.

"Or," I started, "you could let me go, and not have to deal with my company because I'm really sucky company. Just ask anyone!" He just glared at me. "You can't blame me for trying."

"Well, since we are here, you can make the fire, traitor." He threw a near-by branch at me and I barely caught it before it hit my head.

"What! I don't know how to make a fire!"

"Yes you do. I know the fairies have fire-breathing abilities. Now, breath fire on this branch, or" Mibby pulled out a dagger, "I will slit your throat and just drag you to the base."

Not a lot of options left for me, so I stuck to the fire and gathered nearby branches that had fallen from our 'battle'.

Almost five minutes past when I had to talk again, "Can't you loosen these cuffs or something?"

Mibby smacked me over the head, "You dolt! What kind of an idiot do you take me for? Besides I don't have the key. It's over at my base, so that you have to come with me to get free. It's one of my many fool-proof plans!"

Boy, this guy is more obnoxious than my dad. "Was this one of your fool-proof plans?" I said making a show of my surroundings.

"Well you are a fool, fairy-slime." I grumbled at him and turned my head away. "However, my plan could still be working exactly the way I wanted it to go. Did you think of that?"

"Please," I exaggerated, "I handcuffed myself to someone before, and it worked out terribly! She smelled worse than you!"

I realized then that I had just shared one of my favorite moments of Sabrina with a perfect stranger. I turned away hoping that he would just stay shut up for the rest of the night, so that I could come up with a plan to break free. However, luck was not on my side tonight.

"I feel sorry for whoever had to be attached to you."

I glared right back at him, "You should be! It's your group that took her away from her family and me!" I went back to glaring at the ground.

Mibby looked at me interested, "Did we now? Who was she; we took many people from their family."

"Why should I trust you? You're all the same. Just leave me ALONE!" I threw another branch into the fire rather hard after that.

"Geez fine, just trying to make conversation before I have to kill you." Mibby then closed his eyes and began to . . . meditate?

After an hour of this irritating silence, I decided to take a chance and talk to the guy again. "Hey Mibby."

He ignored me and continues to meditate. I decided to pursue a bit harder. "HEY MIBBY, WAKE UP!" I pushed him over dragging me along just a little bit, but not too much so that I would be completely over him. That would be awkward.

He paced himself to keep from exploding in my face, "What . . . are . . . you . . . doing!"

I acted innocently; which, I master at of course, "I called out to you and you ignored me."

He thought for a seconded, "Wait, do you think my name is Mibby?"

I chuckled, "I don't know, but it's what I call you." He started up at me in disbelief.

". . . I don't even want to know how you came up with that." He set himself up right and stared into the fire. "Now did you actually want to talk to me about something?"

"Why did you go and attack me out of everyone?" I really did want to know. It's not like he couldn't stay with the dragons and fight with them.

He continued to stare in the fire while he answered, "I was ordered to fight, so I did." He paused, "As for you specifically, well I'll tell you the specific reason if you tell me about that girl."

Oh great, a trade off; however, I really did need to know why. "Her name is Sabrina Grimm. I was finally going to get to marry her when the Scarlet Hand crashed the wedding. I," my voice began to crack. "I haven't seen her since."

He appeared to smile through his masked, "Well that answers a couple of my questions that I had."

"What do you mean?" What the hell does that mean?

"I mean, the reason I attacked you was because of this Sabrina Grimm." I gave him my full attention at that. "Now don't appear so anxious, she's dead."

". . . What? That's impossible." I couldn't believe it.

He appeared bored before me, "Yep, died a few months ago or something. She apparently wasn't anyone important."

I was stunned, ". . . What . . . what did you say?"

He acted so sly, "Your girl is dead and gone. Get over it."

I put my free hand to my face. This can't be happening right now. It just can't. What will I tell the family? What will I tell Linda? Oh man, poor Linda!

"Hey, hey!" Mibby shook my shoulder. "Now now, I didn't even get to tell you _why_ I was looking for her. Did I? Let me at least pay you back for telling me her name."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I had to know what he knew about my lost love. I gave him my full attention.

"It started months ago when I had started organizing my armies. I was walking by a few slackers in the hallway, and when I came closer to them they stop talking." I gave him a curious look. "I know, right? It's looked suspicious to me too, so I asked them what happened. They said nothing. I threatened them and they still wouldn't tell me."

He cranked his neck up and looked onto the sky through the trees. "I ended up telling my boss about it, and he put them both in the dungeons. He said they just did something that they weren't supposed to do." He grimaces, "He couldn't even tell me what they did wrong!"

He looked over at me, "There shouldn't even be anything that the Hand would keep from me! They have no right to do this to me after I given my loyalty to them for as long as I can remember!" I watched him cautiously for a while. He's pretty crazy.

"I guess you don't get a chance to talk about this." Not a question, but a fact. Like the Scarlet Hand would care about someone's personal problems.

I got a nice glare from him just then, "Hmm anyway, I caught another group talking, so I listened in and I heard that seemed really important was her name." My eyes widened at this. Why were they talking about Sabrina? "This actually wasn't the first time I heard her before, but everyone seems to want to avoid talking about her, so I did my own investigation for it though our files."

I thought this over. They had files over us? How detailed are they? This is not good. Play cool, just play it cool. "So . . . what did you find?" Yep, I'm ice chill.

He smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know. But what I can tell you was that I found your name and photo in it; also the date of when she, hmm, expired."

I asked what the date was, and it was only a couple of days after Sabrina was kidnapped.

All that hard work, for nothing. I felt completely empty and defeated.

"So as you can imagine, I went to find you and see if you knew anything," He gave me a glance over. "But apparently not."

"Sorry I couldn't help you," I said sarcastically.

"Heh, no need to be a jerk about it. I'm not the one who killed her, but if I had met her I probably would have."

I lunged for him. "You jerk! What makes you think that you can say that about her? You didn't know her!"

"So?" he spat back. "What makes you think that I wouldn't treat her any different than what I had treated you?"

I pulled away. He had a point, "Your Scarlet Hand organization is filled with heartless members. I don't know why I should expect any sympathy from you."

He appeared insulted and murmured, "We're not all heartless. I should let you know that I have a great passion for my army."

I rolled my eyes like Sabrina always used to do to me. "That doesn't count. Didn't you ever have someone that you cared about or loved? That's the kind of passion that matters most."

Mibby thought for a moment, "I don't have a family. I was recruited into the Scarlet Hand since before I even had a name."

"Wait, you have a name?"

"Yes," he said annoyed. ". . . well kinda. They always called me 'The Project' because I was some big deal to them. And of course I am, but I never had a really proper name before."

"So . . . should I call you Project now?" He waved his hand in a whatever-manner. "Well now that we got past family, sort of, how about your love life! Do you even have one?"

He pulled his knees up and placed his face in between, "It's complicated." He obviously didn't want to talk about it, but since when do I care about this guys' comfort zone?

"Why is she really ugly?"

He then gave me a look of utter disgust and replied, "No! My life is just planned, so I don't have time to be a romantic. Not that I would want to." He stared of into the distant sky, "The Scarlet Hand knows my future, and they have already told me of every aspect of it, or what they will allow for me."

After a curious look that I gave him, I said something that gets me through the day at times, "Life can really suck, can't it?" He looked at me with disbelief and then we both burst out laughing.

"You know," Project said, "I probably told you too much and should kill you now."

"Wh- what!"

He looked around again, "But I think that I have a better idea." Fast as lighting he lunged to my mouth, slipped in a pill, and forced it down my throat. I tried to cough it out, but it was too late. My consciousness begun to slip away, and as it did, I saw Project pressing a joint in the hand-cuffs and unlocking them. The jerk lied to me!

Then with a quick sarcastic salute, he slipped away to the woods, leaving me alone in the woods defenseless.

I woke up the birds chirping, and completely alone. I tested my wings, and with only a little drowsiness, I was able to fly back home. Full of new questions in my head.

**Grimm Disease: And . . . done! Another chapter through. Get ready for some crazy stuff in the next chapter. This chapter and the last were originally combined, but after some thought I discarded that and made two chapters, or I wouldn't want to write all that in one chapter. What do you guys think of Mibby? Any sort of thoughts will do. What you think he's going to do, who he is, what he likes, is he really crazy or is Puck hallucinating? Please review because it makes me really happy and encourages my writing. Thanks! R and R.**


	20. Nightmares

**Grimm Disease: *Grimm Disease cackle manically for killing a main character* I love you guys and your comments, please don't ever stop. Sorry for the wait. The only time when I feel like updating is when I am in between college classes. I don't know what I'll do when I have to fill that time up, but we'll see I guess. I feel like I should hint about symbolism, but go for it how you will. **

**Don't own blah blah blah.**

Chapter 18 Nightmares

Since I was passed out for a long time the sun was high in the sky, and I was able to fly home without anyone weighing me down. However, I still felt heavy with last nights' horrible news.

I didn't know how I was going to tell Linda. She has been so trustful and hopeful lately. I really don't want to crush her spirits. What was I going to tell her?

I headed toward the house; the Grimms can tell the base that I'm okay from there. I was exhausted, and The Project guy making me pass out doesn't count as rest apparently.

Linda ran to me from the house waiting for me at the window. She was so scared that I had died like the base had already assumed. My funeral was apparently going to start in a few hours along with the others that had died.

The rest of the family made a big deal out of me going missing, but I assured them that I was okay and just need some sleep at the moment. I decided I would explain everything when I had more rest and she calmed down a little more after my supposed death.

I walked into my lonely room (I moved into Sabrina's room when we got more . . . intimate) and pulled the covers over my head reaching over to the other empty side.

I have never felt so alone.

I lay in my bed trying to sleep, but being completely unsuccessful. I was so very tired, but couldn't sleep a peak.

I couldn't stand it anymore, so I crawled out of my bed and walked over the window looking into that vast starry sky. After a deep sigh I turned around and climbed back into the bed. I gave one last look into the window before I tossed to my other side. And I gasped.

Laying there. Right there. She laid smiling back at me.

Sabrina.

I looked at her with complete disbelief, and she smirked mocking me.

"Silly Puck, if you don't close your mouth, then flies will go in. But you wouldn't mind that, would you?" She gave me one of those rare giggles of hers and grabbed my hand. But I still couldn't believe it.

"Sabrina! What . . . how . . . I don't understand." I tried to pull my hand away, but she held firm.

"Don't worry about, I'm here aren't I?" She rubbed her thumb against my knuckles; which is what she always did to soothe me. This had to be her.

"Sabrina, thank God. I thought you were dead." A few tears began to escape from my face. Sabrina cleaned them up with her other hand.

She started to climb over me getting her face very close. "Sabrina-" I started but she cut me off.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now." She began to lean down closing the space between us. I had once again felt her soft lips brush against mine, and I used my hands to cup her face holding her to me. I started to deepen the kiss when she suddenly bit my lip so hard it bled.

We don't usually go rough like that so I was pretty surprise, and decided to open my eyes and look at her face. She had a shocked and pained look across her face.

I pulled away so I could get a better look of what had happened. I found something sticking out from her back. After a closer look I noticed that it was a blade.

Sabrina was just stabbed in the back while I was kissing her.

Her balanced wobbled as she finally collapsed on top of me.

No. No! This cannot be happening! I finally get her back and someone stab's her. This is just tortured. I checked her heart beat to see if there was any life still in her, only to be disappointed.

I looked up to the assassinator that did this to her, and it is Mib- no The Project.

I hated this guy. I absolutely loathed him. I gently pushed Sabrina off me and stood up on the bed. I grabbed the blade that stabbed Sabrina and jumped him.

He didn't fight as hard as he did before; in fact, one thrust was all it took to get him. I struck it right into his chest and he died in mere seconds like Sabrina. I left the blade there and glanced back at Sabrina's corpse only to be shocked once again.

It wasn't Sabrina whose blood was seeping out of her body, but rather The Project laid there.

I looked over to the person that I had just killed and my weak knees crumbled before me while I screamed.

Sabrina was lying dead in front of me.

I woke up gasping for breath, sweat coating my face.

I took several breaths reminding myself that it was just a dream. It had gotten dark again from the time I had fallen asleep.

After a sigh, I noticed that there was a figure standing over me.

It was The Project and he had a blade swung over his head ready to swipe.

**Grimm Disease: Hey I'm done with the chapter. A shorty I guess, but stuff happened. The next chapter is probably going to be shorter, but more will happen. What do you guys think so far? Any comments will do. I do update faster with comments. THIS IS COMPLETELY TRUE. So R and R.**


	21. Interrogation

Chapter 19: Interrogation

Puck's POV

I nearly missed getting diced by the Project's sword. He then pulled his sword out from my bed and narrowed his eyes.

"How did you get in here?" I questioned. The Grimm's House has a maximum security to keep any unwanted visitors from entering.

The Project only returned my answer with another swing from his sword.

This fight is nothing like it is in the dream. In real life the Project is twice as fast and strong. Wait! What if this is another dream? I ran straight toward the Project's sword, but then I maneuvered away from it to see if I would get slightly scratched.

I did.

The worst part was how fast this guy gets. He doesn't slow down! If anything he gains speed.

I must say that this is going to be an epic fight to the death. And of course I will win. There will be songs about me defeating the Project that the Scarlet Hand is so proud of. I will be famous across all the lands and- Why is Linda in the room?

Okay so that was stupid. I apparently made a lot of noise when I was battling the Project. So much noise in fact that I woke up the whole family and caused them to come rushing to my room. Linda apparently remembered her flute and called the pixies to come to my aid.

I could have handled it myself, but no one else seems to think so.

Now we have the Project tied up to a chair with no hope of ever getting out. It's time to interrogate.

Marshmallow started, "Alright, your organization has been hurting my family since before I was born. So you better start talking because I'm not going to be nice." Daphne is skilled in the art interrogation.

The Project glared, "Everything I do I do for the Master."

"Well," Marshmallow huffed, "you better start telling us what you doing for your precious Master." She turned to me, "Do we have any more truthful dust?"

I shook my head, "Nah, the army took it all to interrogate their own prisoners. I could always steal it from them though."

She smiled grimly, "We don't really need it. I can handle this all by myself." She turned back to the Project. "What is Mirror's next move?"

The Project replied, "Everything I do I do for the Master."

"How did you get into the house?"

"Everything I do I do for the Master."

"How did you know how to stop Linda?"

"Everything I do I do for the Master."

Tim intervened, "Daphne he's not saying anything-"

"We are going to get him talking, I swear!" She barked. "We are so close to finding Sabrina."

I didn't correct her about that.

"Look," I said putting myself in between them, "we aren't going to get anywhere like this. Let's just do the one thing we can figure out without the Project talking."

I reached over to pull off the Project's mask, he made some struggle, but it was pointless. I tore the mask off and everyone gasped.

"It can't be."

"Impossible."

"Why would they do this to us?"

"How did this happen?"

"I don't understand."

I stared at the Project, "Who are you?"

And then the Project looked at me with her blue eyes and shook her blonde hair back, "Everything I do I do for the Master."

I tried to hold her steady and examine her face, "Alright, Sabrina."

**Grimm Disease: Boom! And that's how I lost all of my readers. Sorry for not updating sooner. Sorry it's so short, but this chapter was originally going to be joined with the others. I hope you all can now see where the madness is really from. Please R & R like always. **


	22. Trying to Remember

Trying to Remember

The Project's POV

Hello, I am called the Project. And nothing else.

I suppose at one point I might have had a more general name, but the Project is the title my Master gave to me. And I accept it.

I did not have a childhood. If I did then it did not matter. I have assumed that I grew up like my brothers in the organization. What was before my life I do not care. I just know my current and eternal purpose.

"Everything I do I do for the Master."

I grew up with this saying my entire life, making it tattooed into my brain. That saying is my life. I have nothing else to live for and want nothing else.

Of course my desires are meaningless, but they reflect the desires of the Master.

From when I can first remember, I have been trained to serve my Master. I have been trained over all areas important of assassination by my Master: every fighting technique known to Everafters, poisoning, stealth, interrogation, mind tricks, and magic.

Magic has been the hardest ones for my Master to teach me. He refuses to let me handle the items for too long. I've never asked him why and he has never explained to me. But I accepted his teachings anyways.

But I must say that I enjoy the feel of magic.

I learned quickly from my Master. He says that I have preexisting training. I never do ask where that training comes from. However, I do respond with, "Your skillful teachings and my desire to serve is what makes me strong, Master."

He chuckles.

The Master is a strange creature to me, not scary but comforting to me. He inhabits a body of an elder woman but assures me that he is a male.

I offered myself as his vessel saying that the body is dying with age, but he says his magic is keeping it alive for now and that he's quite tired of having a female vessel. He also says that he needs me safe and away from harm and I believe him without a speck of doubt.

And then he reminds me that he has a plan.

I know that the plan will work; even if I do not know the plan. Master's plans always work because he is a genius that deserves to rule all the ingrate humans and traitorous Everafters.

Living in his lair has had some difficulties. My passing brothers and sisters give me looks of fear, nervousness, slightly comedic, and just plain hatred. My Master noticed my worried eyes even though I never complained to him, and soon enough the looks changed to something of pride and honor.

I spent my training in my Master's lair and did not ever leave it. Only the few messengers for my Master came to see me and to give me those curious looks. I apparently was kept a secret except by my Master's close and loyal soldiers.

When my Master decided that it was time for me to move from the lair, I was hesitant but ready. He then insisted that I wear a full coverage outfit to hide my identity. I have enjoyed this look; it hides every part of my looks that are unimportant to my Master's wishes and muffles my voice. I am built for my Master.

When I was first introduced into the organization, my Master commanded that I receive complete respect. And they obeyed.

I walked through the halls and everyone I passed bowed or nodded their heads depending on their ranks. I will admit it, it got a little addictive.

So when someone dared to whisper when they thought I couldn't hear, well I was furious. I demanded respect wherever I went and no one could disrespect me in any way!

I grabbed the insubordinate by the hair and pressed him against the wall. I demanded to know what they were whispering about. They replied that the Master disallows them from saying.

I accepted that but went to my Master and told him of their errors. He said that he would handle them, but they were right saying the information was top secret even from me.

I began to get restless of it all. Since my outrage with my brothers, my fellow members became anxious around me and attempt to avoid me at all cost.

But I still find them anyway.

When I was making my rounds one day inspecting quarters, I "overheard" some of my men whispering to each other. I do not have super sensitive hearing like my other brothers, but I was able to pick out a few words. However, there was only one important thing that I found.

Sabrina Grimm.

I have heard of the Grimm family from the rumors my comrades tell each other. They quite frankly do not seem like such a big threat up against my Master.

I broke my duties just this once to look up the Grimms. Not much was found, just some pictures and power information. All very boring.

Then I found a picture of a man, no his data claims that he is a fairy. Puck.

I put the picture back and grabbed my head which started to ache.

But I also felt something in my chest ache as well.

Not long after all of my training and commanding, my Master instructed me of my first mission. Apparently a monstrous child had run rampage in the town. Master told me how to stop her and what to do afterwards.

I accomplished this flawlessly.

I then finished by placing the red symbol of my organization on to the girl. A man protests at me. I recognize him as Puck the Trickster King fairy. I admit, but only to myself, that he made me stop a little before I grabbed my amulet and disappeared. When I reported back to my Master, I did not inform him of my hesitation with Puck.

It was the first time I held important information from my Master.

After I gave the majority of my mission to my Master, he gave me a message that he told me to deliver. _THE EVERAFTER WAR II BEGINS._

I wrapped the message around a brick and chucked it at the Grimm's house and left.

Time passed and I grew stronger and more loyal to my Master. I planned strategies with him and devoted every second of my life to his plan. All while wearing the disguise he bestowed upon me.

He finally trusted me enough to lead an invasion on the enemy's base. I accepted without hesitation.

I led the dragons into battle confident enough to have them allow me to ride them.

I then went face to face with Puck and won. However some certain factors caused me to stay with him for the night. I found though with our increasing culture that I increased in my annoyance with him. It's like I can't hate him. There is something more than him working for the Grimms and going against my Master that makes me hate him so.

I also found myself being unethical during my mission. I spread personal information about myself and the Scarlet Hand. I began to hate myself more and more for betraying the ones I cared most about. I eventually could not handle being around him anymore, so I drugged him and ran.

But then I stopped. I still want to find out about Sabrina Grimm, so my curiosity in her stopped me. I waited for Puck to wake up, and then I followed him to the Grimm house. And when I was sure he was asleep, I snuck in.

It's surprisingly easier to sneak in then my organization let me think. It's like the house knew me and allowed me to come in. Whatever protection spells the Grimms have, it's not enough to stop me.

Everyone in the household was asleep, so I had no issues moving around. I then found the fairy's magic forest room. He was fast asleep with some sort of nightmare occurring evident from his stirring.

I began my search for any clues on Sabrina, but found none important to me or to the Hand. I did however find a picture of the fairy and the girl.

The picture is stupid, it LOOKS stupid. But why is it that when I found this picture, my heart started to ache once more. This mission is having worrisome affects on my common sense. I decided to end this once and for all by killing the fairy. Killing him would increase the Hand's chances in victory. It is what I must do.

I grabbed my sword and readied it over his heart. I started to plunge, but stopped. He whispered but one word, "Sabrina."

He then quickly woke from his sleep and we battled.

I had the upper hand in the fight until that monstrosity of a girl came in and summoned fairies to stop me.

Tied up and held captive to the Grimm family, they continued to ask me questions and I continued to return the same response, "Everything I do I do for the Master." The family refused to take this as a proper response, and the fairy violently took my mask off. I had no hope to stop him, but I did struggle. I felt naked without my mask symbolizing my care for the Master.

The Grimms gasped when they saw my face. Some even try to convince themselves that they were being tricked. However, the fairy took my face into his hands gingerly and asked me who I was, and I gave him the same response. But he did something I hadn't expected. He called me Sabrina.

Many of the family members began to cry, some couldn't even look at my face anymore. Except for the fairy. He and I just stared at each other for what seemed to be the longest time. My heart started to ache again.

The fairy regrettably turned away from me and called the family to a meeting. Everyone went but the little girl who is a monster. She was the first to cry when she saw my face, she cried when she was alone with me. All she did was watch me and silently cry to herself. I stared darkly back at her. I do not give to pity little girls. The little one walked over to me and continued to cry as she hugged me. My heart ache and annoyance grew. I told her to get off me but she refused to.

The girl just continued to cry for her mommy to come back to her. I rolled my eyes annoyed. This little girl is too persistent for me to deal with right now.

I don't know how long that girl would have stayed hugging me, but luckily or unluckily the fairy came back into the room and pulled her off of me. He then had one of the older female humans take the girl away.

Now it was just us in the room.

He broke the silence, "You're not going to tell us anything, are you?"

"Everyt-"

He had his hand over my mouth, how disgusting, "I get it already, you don't need to continue to repeat yourself." He removed his hand and scratched his head, "Why don't you just listen while I talk."

I only answered with a glare.

"We are going to keep you here you know. It's not like we are returning you to the Hand."

I sighed, "Fine, then what do you want to tell me?"

"You are Sabrina Grimm," I started to interrupt but he stopped me, "Now hear me out before you interject. I know you're Sabrina Grimm, and the family has discussed it and decided that we are going to keep you here and do our best to make you you again. We figured out that the Hand did something to your memory to make you forget who you are. So we are doing everything we can to figure out what kind of spell Mirror used to-" He stopped talking because I spat at him.

He carefully wiped off my saliva, "Now why did you do that Sabrina?"

"I am not Sabrina, and you WILL NOT talk about my Master in such a familiar way. You do not deserve to."

We stared each other down for awhile until he spoke again, "Look we want to help you. So I must ask, is there anything familiar about me?"

I was about to say "No of course not, I'm only loyal to my Master", but I stopped before I could say that. I remembered the heart ache, the fact that Puck makes me so mad so easily, and that I've had a sense that I belong here somehow. It's just the way that little girl looked at me.

I realized just then that there is more about me than my Master let on. I could have this whole other life that I don't know about.

And I'm determined to do anything to find out what's what.

Puck' POV

I waited for her to respond. The wait seemed to last forever as she worked out her thoughts. She eventually answered, "I can't deny that there's something about you and your family that makes my heart ache, but I still can't remember. Being around you changes my attitude. I'm so much more relaxed around you can I wanted to tell you everything, but I have to bite my tongue so many times. I want to understand why I'm like this around you."

I was speechless, could she really remember because of me? That's awesome! Maybe it will be easier to break the spell than what I thought. Linda and I can have Sabrina back.

"I . . . I think" Sabrina started to talk again, "I think I know of a way that can help me remember." She tried to hide the blush forming in her cheeks. "I think we should kiss."

I choke the air I was breathing, "Wait, what! What do you mean kiss?"

"I mean that memories are triggered by reenacting old memories. And if you said we were together, then maybe I can remember." She looked straight into my eyes, "And I really want to remember."

Now I'll admit, I've been really hormonal without Sabrina, and I've been able to control myself like a perfect gentleman. But with a reason to kiss the woman I love, well come on! What would you do?

I nodded my head in agreement and held her face with my hands. I drew her face up close to mine and kissed her. I then pulled away and searched her face for a reaction.

She smiled at me as I blacked out.

The Project's POV

The objective is a complete success. He is going to be unconscious for an hour while I make my escape. He is very easy at knocking out.

I've been trained to keep poison that I am immune to inside my mouth, so all I had to do is slip the poison from under my tongue into his mouth. Escaping from the binds was easy enough.

I picked up my mask on the ground and covered my face. I crashed through the window my hardest and ran toward the base.

I am going to be reunited with my Master again.

**Grimm Disease: There! How's that for a long chapter? And a quicker update. Please Review for any comments which are much appreciated. **


End file.
